


Seven Losers: Dream your dream

by bohemian_rhapsody_1



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemian_rhapsody_1/pseuds/bohemian_rhapsody_1
Summary: Однажды Эдди начинает вспоминать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. тотал!ау. Настолько аушное ау, что пишет не Билл, умирает не Эдди, Пеннивайз не привязан к Дерри, а его цикл — не 27 лет.  
> 2\. warning! Немного нецензурной лексики, иллюзия нелинейной хронологии, смерть персонажа (но это не точно).  
> 3\. таймлайн — неизвестность.  
> 4\. описанное здесь явление, скорее всего, в реальной действительности не существует.  
> 5\. постмодернизм уровня хардкор.  
> 6\. вдохновлено творчеством Т. Стоппарда («Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»), Ф. Копполы («Молодость без молодости»), М. Макдоны («Семь психопатов»), а также китайским философом и убитой карьерой одного фуболиста. 
> 
> Иллюстрация: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/4/4/3444731/85881545.png
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

**\- 1 -**

Эдди идёт по пустынным улицам Дерри и оглядывается по сторонам. С момента его переезда в родном городе практически ничего не изменилось. Прохожих тут и раньше было мало, из-за чего городок по временам напоминал призрака. Цветов было поменьше, теперь же горшками увешаны и уставлены все столбы и подоконники.

Совершенно точно не изменилась школа. То же здание, тот же двор, разве что, кажется, наклон улицы слегка усилился. 

Эдди пересекает двор и легонько толкает дверь. На улице лето, в школе никого нет, но она не заперта, и Эдди беспрепятственно поднимается на третий этаж. В здании два крыла, на первом этаже они соединены коридором, на втором из западного крыла в восточное можно перейти через актовый зал. Третьи этажи не соединены ничем, и это как два разных мира. Западный третий этаж оканчивается светлым коридорчиком с кабинетами биологии. Они обычно заперты до последнего, поэтому в коридорчике всегда зависают галдящие толпы старшеклассников. Восточный третий этаж — точно такой же, как западный: та же площадь, то же расположение дверей, но всё-таки он — другой. Тёмный и тесный, он ведёт в школьную пристройку. 

Это любимое место Эдди. За маленькой скромной дверью — большой просторный холл. Сводчатый потолок, подпираемый тонкими колоннами, приятный таинственный полумрак, и из маленьких окошек под самым потолком — отблески света на полу. Эдди спускается по небольшой лестнице — всего три ступеньки — и пересекает холл. На противоположном его конце есть ещё одна дверь, тоже маленькая и скромная, и комната за ней — такая же. И в ней во всю стену красуется огромное окно. Сквозь него крошечное помещение заливает свет, врывается свежий летний воздух, колышущий лёгкие голубые занавески. Эдди вдыхает полной грудью и протягивает руку, чтобы провести ладонью по нежной ткани.

_– Может, по-твоему, смерть — быть кораблём? – Долгая пауза. – Нет, нет, нет... Смерть — это... нет. Пойми. Смерть — это последнее отрицание. Небытие. Ты же не можешь не быть на корабле._ — Эдди картинно сводит брови к переносице и читает, на этот раз более высоким и мягким голосом: — _Я очень часто не был на кораблях._ [1] — Выдерживает долгую паузу и наконец разражается громким хохотом. — Чтоб меня, это настолько гениально, что я буду ржать над этим, как чёрт, до конца жизни!

— Эдвард Каспбрак, извольте выбирать выражения, вы же человек искусства, — доносится голос из угла плохо освещённой комнаты. Сарказм, конечно. Эдди откладывает в сторону «Розенкранца и Гильденстерна» и переводит взгляд на собеседника: 

— Ты в курсе, что ты меня бесишь? 

— Ты в курсе, что то, что ты заставляешь меня тут слушать — адский кошмар? — собеседник картинно жалуется, но Эдди прекрасно слышит, что тот едва скрывает смех.

— Это, — Эдди указывает на лежащую на обшарпанном столе книгу, — моё вдохновение. А ты только что его обосрал. 

— Вдохновение? А ты сейчас что-то пишешь? — в голосе — неприкрытое любопытство. Эдди это очень приятно.

— Да, новую пьесу, и это будет вершина моего творчества, — отвечает Эдди и тут же слегка прикусывает себе язык. Потому что заявлять о «новой пьесе», кажется, ещё слишком рано, не говоря уж о какой-то там вершине какого-то там творчества. Да, это произведение он задумал достаточно давно, долго планировал и вынашивал, делал пометки и потом выбрасывал их и делал снова, но на данный момент не продвинулся дальше заголовка, выведенного чёрным фломастером на большом белом листе. Нет, у него не творческий кризис. Кажется, дело немного в другом. 

— А почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — теперь Эдди слышит упрёк. Впрочем, вряд ли на него всерьёз обиделись. Эдди слегка вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. 

— Послушай. В следующий раз я тебе обязательно всё расскажу, хорошо? Принесу все черновики с собой, и ты станешь моим главным критиком. — Эдди говорит всё это и понимает, что роет себе глубокую, широкую и длинную яму. Он тут же представил, как приносит на следующую встречу (вернее даже будет сказать, «посиделку», а иногда это были и вовсе «полежалки») один-единственный лист с названием. Неизвестно, каким, кстати, потому что за ближайшие несколько дней оно вполне может поменяться. Заранее стало очень стыдно. А не прийти он, конечно же, не может. Остаётся один выход — сесть наконец за стол и писать, писать, писать. — Но сейчас мне пора идти. — Вот сегодня можно и малодушно сбежать, да. Эдди подхватывает книгу со стола, бросает её в рюкзак и выбегает из тихого полумрака на шумные улицы. Там собирается гроза. 

Эдди уехал из Дерри сразу после окончания школы. Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать, когда он поступил в Йель. Его лучший друг с детства, Билл Денбро, переехал и поступил вместе с ним. Они учились не просто в одном вузе, но и на одной специальности — очень редкой, с замечательным названием «клиническая психология». Её главный плюс (и одновременно с этим — главный же минус) заключался, пожалуй, в том, что стоило сказать людям о ней, как тут же следовал вопрос: «А чем это вы там занимаетесь?» В первую неделю обучения Эдди любил часами разливаться о том, чему их действительно будут учить и какими навыками они будут владеть при выпуске. Однако месяца через полтора он начал давать однотипные ответы в духе «Неважно, всё равно не поймёте», а после первой зимней сессии — в духе «Устраиваем с соседом по квартире тусовки по выходным, только чтобы увидеть наконец людей». (К слову, несмотря на то, что библиотека отнимала гигантское количество времени и общению с живыми людьми не особо способствовала, никаких тусовок они не устраивали и никаких людей видеть у себя не хотели, просто это был очередной формальный ответ, который ожидал услышать любой здоровый человек.) 

Эдди уехал из Дерри безо всякого сожаления. С родным городом его не связывало ничего, кроме немного ненормальной мамаши, которая первый месяц ежедневно названивала Эддичке, а потом, когда он перестал отвечать на её звонки, переключилась на Билли, выспрашивая у него, тепло ли ненаглядный Эддичка одевается и хорошо ли питается. Первое время Эдди краснел и со стыда проваливался, но постепенно Билл стал относиться к этим звонкам с юмором и порой отвечал такую околесицу, что Соня Каспбрак на том конце провода сто процентов хваталась за сердце. 

Уже тогда выяснилось, что жить с Биллом — одно удовольствие. Он не приставал без повода, не шумел, не водил к себе бесчисленное множество подружек, врубал музыку на весь подъезд только с согласия Эдди, когда оба хотели расслабиться, и гонял Эдди по квартире учебником по психодиагностике, когда тот просил прогнать его по экзаменационным билетам. И, несмотря на внешний раздолбайский облик, Билл обещал стать истинным профессионалом в своём деле. 

У Эдди, конечно, никакого раздолбайского облика не было (будем честными — да, по временам ему случалось жалеть об этом). Он учил, и учил, и учился, и читал, и писал. Он с детства хотел стать либо врачом, либо психологом, либо, если уж совсем всё пойдёт наперекосяк, кем-то из социальной защиты. На свою специфическую специальность Эдди угодил почти случайно: примерно за год до выпуска они с Биллом просматривали очередные буклеты, присланные в их захолустную школу из крупнейших университетов страны. 

— Гарвард или Принстон?

— Йель. 

— П-почему? Что т-там у них такое? — Билл заглядывает Эдди через плечо, пытаясь разобрать мелкий шрифт буклета. 

— Факультет биологии. Бодяга какая-то, — Эдди морщит нос и переворачивает страницу. — Факультет психологии. 

— Н-направление психиатрии. Хочешь после выпуска работать в п-п-психушке?

— Ага, отправят меня обратно в Дерри. Тут весь город — одна большая психушка. А вот смотри, какое направление. 

Не то чтобы Эдди вообще интересовали психические заболевания и всё, что с ними связано. В отличие от некоторых одноклассников, его эта тема ни разу не привлекала, да и сочувствия не вызывала. У самого Эдди никаких проблем с психикой нет. Уж на что мама всё детство впаривала ему всякую дичь про болезни и пичкала бесполезными таблетками — вся паранойя по этому поводу прошла у него лет в шестнадцать-семнадцать. К счастью, даже астма оказалась психосоматической и не уехала вместе с Эдди в новый город. В общем, с головой у него всё было в абсолютном порядке. 

У Эдди прекрасная память. Да уж, запомни в детстве с сотню наименований всяких лекарств и в каких случаях их применять, и не развей память при этом. Как следствие, огромный объём информации, дававшийся им на лекциях, Эдди запоминал без труда и без труда же применял всё это на семинарах, практикумах, коллоквиумах и контрольных.

— Ч-что это за хреновина? — спрашивает Билл, войдя в комнату и сразу же споткнувшись о разложенные по всему полу листы. 

Дело было на втором курсе, они сдавали зимнюю сессию. 

— Это таблица по личностным расстройствам. 

— Где ты её взял? Нам разве такое рассказывали? 

— Нет. Я её сделал по аналогии с зависимым поведением. Очень удобно, кстати. 

— Ага, особенно удобно летать п-по комнате. Не б-большевата ли твоя т-таблица, Эдди? 

— А ты помоги мне придумать систему унификации, и всё можно будет уменьшить. Мнемотехника спасёт мир. 

— Т-ты никакую новую б-болезнь не открыл, п-пока вот это вот всё придумывал? Твою бы ф-фантазию да в т-творческое русло.

— Я ничего не придумывал. Я анализировал и сопоставлял. Большая разница. Ты помял лист. 

— А ты задрот. 

— Будто ты — нет.

— Ты хоть с-спал сегодня?!

— Сам знаешь, я всегда сплю. 

Спать — это святое. Спать Эдди обожает. Вот уж никто бы не подумал, что прилежный заучка Эдди не сидит целыми ночами за книгами, а спит часов по 8-10. Сон — залог хорошего здоровья, и ничего смешного в этом нет. Эдди может спать в любое время суток, при любом освещении, при любом шуме, при любой температуре, скажи ему прямо сейчас, как только он проснулся, лечь и спать дальше — он ляжет и будет спать дальше. 

— Пока простые смертные до пяти утра сидят над учебниками, Каспбрак клепает свои грёбаные таблицы и потом спит с чистой совестью. Это же читерство чистой воды! — перешёптываются одногруппники позади Эдди, на что он лишь ухмыляется. Нашли тоже сверхразум. 

Так прошли все годы учёбы Эдди на бакалавриате, потом в магистратуре, потом в аспирантуре. Потом они с Биллом разъехались, каждый пошёл работать по специальности. Формально это был очередной переломный момент в жизни Эдди. На деле же можно было сказать, что его жизнь никак не изменилась. Он работал, работал и работал, и читал, и писал. Нет, конечно, кое-что в его жизни поменялось существенно, хотя бы потому, что с такой работой 8-10 часов в сутки не поспишь. Кроме того, разумеется, у него появились пациенты, и это точно не могло называться «никак» и «ничем». 

А потом что-то пошло не так. 

Насколько Эдди гениален в запоминании и анализе информации, настолько же он, по своему мнению, бездарен в мышлении эвристическом. Он сроду не сумел бы открыть новый синдром, или способ лечения, или в принципе что-либо мало-мальски стоящее… ладно, что-либо новое _вообще_. 

Эдди всю жизнь снились потрясающие сны — красочные, динамичные и самое главное — длинные. Но у Эдди беда с воображением, поэтому очень часто его сны повторяются. 

Однажды, ещё в Дерри, когда он учился в начальной школе, ему приснилось, что он спускается в школьный подвал и находит там древние египетские захоронения — мумий, саркофаги и прочее. В общем-то, ничего удивительного в таком сне не было, поскольку перед этим Эдди основательно обсмотрелся фильмами со схожей тематикой. Да и атмосфера школьного подвала конкретно напоминала катакомбы: старый, не знавший ремонта с самого основания мира, обшарпанный, сырой, пустынный, холодный, с тусклым освещением. Отремонтировали это чудо интерьерного искусства, когда Эдди был уже в выпускном классе. До этого подвал был практически безлюден, в нём стояла характерная тишина, и находился там только один запущенный кабинет химии. После ремонта стены покрасили или облицевали, добавили освещения и тепла, старые заброшенные комнаты расчистили и приспособили под кабинеты. В общем, убили всю жуть и таинственность. 

Но Эдди запомнил тот, прежний подвал очень хорошо и, пожалуй, даже лучше других. Потому что уже в средней школе ему приснился точно такой же сон. Он спускался в полумрак по крутой каменной лестнице, зная заранее, что он там найдёт, и в то же время прекрасно осознавая, что он спит. Это было дико странно, дико восхитительно и дико знакомо. Тот же самый сон — ну вы серьёзно? И это был отнюдь не единственный пример. 

Прошло семь лет с тех пор, как Эдди начал работать в клинике. Конечно, Эдди не понаслышке знал об этой мистической цифре — мистической, в данном случае, именно в отношении выбора человеком его профессии. Эмоциональное выгорание, профессиональный кризис и прочие связанные с этим радости жизни накрыли Эдди с головой. Ну и конечно, было очень удобно думать, что именно ему — одному-единственному — так повезло, что и кризис среднего возраста подъехал в это же время. Несколько месяцев Эдди метался между тем, чтобы полностью сменить род деятельности и мыслями в духе «Всё это пройдёт, всё образуется и станет, как прежде». Ругал себя за то, что всё время убивал на учёбу вместо того, чтобы хоть немного смотреть по сторонам, тогда бы он умел что-то, кроме того, чтобы ставить диагнозы. Потом опять успокаивался и заставлял себя вернуться к привычной работе. 

Ещё через пару недель Эдди махнул на всё рукой, куда-то сплавил всю имеющуюся у него литературу по психологии, съехал с любимой съёмной квартиры (своей он по какой-то непонятной причине так и не обзавёлся) и обнаружил себя у Билла на пороге. 

Билл, несмотря на раздолбайский вид и более простое, чем у Эдди, отношение к работе, никогда бы не позволил себе такую вот блажь. Но и на появление Эдди у себя дома отреагировал спокойно. 

— Что это? — спросил Билл, однажды утром увидев Эдди за столом, заваленным исписанной бумагой. Эдди писал быстро и немного судорожно, притом был он прямо в пижаме и вообще растрёпанный после сна. И то, что он писал, на таблички по психологии точно не походило. 

— Пьеса. Пока не придумаю, чем буду заниматься по жизни, подамся в писатели. Напишу адский кошмар, его никто не купит, от такого жуткого удара я приду в себя и вернусь к психологии. А до тех пор — больше ни одного психа, всё. 

Самым ужасным оказалось то, что весь тираж был раскуплен. 

Самым-самым-самым наиужаснейшим — что в новой пьесе Эдди не выдумал ничего нового.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Т. Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 2 -**

В Дерри пасмурно, тяжёлое небо давит на психику. На сине-свинцовом фоне октябрьским костром горят жёлтые, красные, оранжевые деревья. Вся дорога усыпана сухими листьями по щиколотку. Эдди идёт по узкому кривому переулочку. Раньше на этом месте был поросший леском пустырь, а теперь здесь целый лабиринт из таких троп, пролегающих между маленькими домишками. Дома — один кривее другого, деревянные, почерневшие, просевшие в землю, с тёмными окнами, покосившимися заборами и заброшенными, похороненными в листьях огородами — какого-нибудь приличного жителя исторического центра Дерри такое хозяйство привело бы в ужас. 

Здание школы осталось точно таким же, каким Эдди его запомнил. Несмотря на то, что стояла глубокая осень, в здании, на улице перед ним, во дворе не было ни души. Почти. 

На лавочке возле калитки сидел одинокий парень лет шестнадцати. Выглядел он по крайней мере странно. Очень странно. В то время как на Эдди были тёплые сапоги и пальто, а в добавок к этому — перчатки и шарф, незнакомец был в лёгких джинсах, футболке и отвратной гавайской рубашке нараспашку — и не испытывал по этому поводу какого-либо дискомфорта. Словно был не от мира сего. Нет, правда — встрёпанный, нескладный, воздушный, парень вообще не вписывался в этот чванный благопристойный городишко. _Как дом из трущоб за холмом._ Отвратительное сравнение: дома были уродливыми и убогими, а незнакомец был, может, и не писаный красавец, но эффектный так точно. И дело даже не в гавайской рубашке посреди октября. И, наверное, не в огроменных кошмарных очках, скрывающих пол-лица (и делающих глаза гротескно большими — Эдди разглядел это, подойдя наконец на достаточно близкое расстояние). Может, дело в кудрях (встрёпанный)? Или в позе — словно присел на секунду, но вот-вот сорвётся и полетит дальше (воздушный)? 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Эдди с места в карьер. Казалось бы, какое его дело вообще. Парень дымит дешёвую сигарету, воняющую исключительно мерзко, и не то чтобы охотно отвечает:

— Я тут учусь. Ты новенький?

— Что? Нет, я выпустился в прошлом году. 

— То есть ты местный.

— Да. Я вырос здесь, а сейчас приехал погостить у мамы. Я Эдди, кстати.

— Очень приятно. 

Незнакомец затянулся, глядя куда-то позади Эдди. Повисло неловкое молчание. 

Есть такое дурацкое выражение: тонуть в этих глазах. И уж тем более Эдди не знал, как можно тонуть в глазах за очками. Мало того, что очки — вот такие очки, как сейчас, — их уродуют. Это же преграда. Эдди носил только солнцезащитные очки и, надевая их, всегда чувствовал, что отгораживается от реальности. Но глаза его собеседника были какие-то неправильные. Тёмные ( ~~как горький шоколад, опять ужасное сравнение~~ ), глубокие ( ~~космос ещё ужаснее~~ ), они притягивали и манили, и Эдди тонул самым бессовестным образом.

Через пару минут до Эдди дошло, что он откровенно пялится. 

— Ну так… — Каспбрак мялся и оглядывался по сторонам, думая, как бы перестать таращиться и вежливо смотаться. И вдруг выдал: — А тебя как зовут?

— Угадай, — насмешливо тянет незнакомец, выпуская кольцо дыма.

— А как она называется? 

Эдди расхаживает туда-сюда по комнате, окидывает взглядом старый полуразвалившийся камин, облезлый диван, большой обшарпанный стол, на котором лежит стопка листов, — _всё_ , кроме того места, где сидит _его_ критик, который сегодня в очередной раз не услышит от Эдди _ничего_. Эдди пытается провалиться со стыда — получается не очень, но через пару шагов доска под ним подозрительно трещит, и становится ясно, что провалиться отсюда получится разве что на первый этаж. Не самое лучшее решение проблемы. Да, за прошедшие с прошлой посиделки пару дней Эдди не написал ни строчки (но он пытался, честно). 

— Угадай, — отвечает Эдди с лёгкой насмешкой. 

— С какой стати? — голос предельно возмущён. Кажется, шуточки пора сворачивать. 

— «Семь Неудачников», — по правде говоря, Эдди и сам удивлён, что не стал менять название, придуманное пьесе несколько недель назад. 

— Вау, не про психов, — это сказано с ухмылкой, и Эдди слегка злится:

— Ты отлично знаешь, что я давно этим не занимаюсь, — возможно, он ответил даже слишком резко, но на него не обижаются: 

— Ты уверен? По-моему, герои всех твоих предыдущих пьес как минимум немножечко странные. 

Эдди открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но в ту же секунду понимает, что возразить ему совершенно нечем. Притом, что пьес им написано — по пальцам пересчитать, а следовательно, и героев придумано не слишком много. Но всё-таки вот здесь мелькает обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, там — клиническая депрессия, а в один из своих опусов Эдди и вовсе попытался затащить диссоциативное расстройство идентичности. Не вышло, конечно, слабая реализация начала убивать хороший сюжет, поэтому рукопись пришлось до поры до времени отложить.

— Ладно, попробую зайти с другой стороны. Почему именно «Семь Неудачников»?

— Как ни странно, потому, что их именно семь. 

— Спасибо, мистер Капитан Очевидность. Я это вообще-то к тому, что можно было бы назвать, ну, например, «Клуб Неудачников». 

— Типа как «Клуб анонимных алкоголиков»? Нет уж, не надо нам такого, — отмахнулся Эдди, подумав при этом, что, может, действительно «Клуб Неудачников» звучит не так пафосно и не так затёрто, и целых семерых героев в таком случае выдумывать не придётся, можно обойтись и тремя… 

— А что происходит с семью Неудачниками в конце? 

Эдди, продолжавший нарезать круги по комнате и занятый мыслями о том, что новая пьеса с самого начала не задалась, и так работать нельзя, и жить так тоже нельзя, резко остановился, и, не успев вникнуть в суть вопроса и не понимая, что вообще говорит, ляпнул:

— Мне бы понять, что с ними в начале, — _«Поздравляю, Эдс, ты выдал себя с головой. Ну и к чертям»_. И тут до него дошло: — Так, стоп, ты что, тоже этого фильма пересмотрел? 

— Чего? Приди в себя, Эдди-спагетти, ты прекрасно знаешь, какие фильмы я видел, потому что я вечно смотрю их за компанию с тобой, и я вообще не врубаюсь, о чём сейчас идёт речь. 

— Ладно, проехали. 

— У тебя что, творческий кризис? — на этот раз в голосе смешиваются и сочувствие, и лёгкая издёвка, и, кажется, немного любопытства. Нашёл время. 

— Нет! — выкрикивает Эдди чересчур активно. Выходит настолько неубедительно, что даже оправдываться нет никакого смысла. В разговоре повисает долгая пауза. По счастью, её нельзя назвать напряжённой: просто обычная пауза, когда тишина наступает слишком резко, и все пылинки застывают в воздухе — а здесь просто целая пылевая завеса и вообще повсюду вековые залежи пыли, — и кажется, что время ненадолго остановилось. 

— А можно подкинуть тебе одну идейку о Неудачнике? — голос, на этот раз подкравшийся к Эдди из-за спины, кажется задумчивым. Эдди слегка вздрагивает и тихо отвечает: 

— Кидай. Не зашиби только. 

— В общем, он вроде как одарённый художник, или поэт, или что-то из этой категории, но страдает от нарколепсии. 

— Так, блин…

— Да постой! Это же гениальная идея! 

— Я не сплю где и когда попало! — Эдди был готов лопнуть от злости. Мало ему было колледжа с этими вечными «Хватит уже дрыхнуть, Каспбрак». Стоило за годы работы более менее отвыкнуть от шпилек на эту тему — и вот опять. 

— Если ты не спишь где и когда попало — тогда я немой. Ты вообще в курсе, что две первые наши встречи здесь ты просто проспал — от и до? Правда, я этим воспользовался и тоже всё проспал, — на этих словах собеседник, кажется, слегка смутился и решил удалиться обратно в свой любимый угол. 

— Ладно, любитель нарколептиков, допустим, что во время одного из приступов герой падает со стула и проваливается на предыдущий этаж, прямо на второго Неудачника, который, как выясняется, гениальный писатель.

— А вот этот фильм я видел, поэтому не катит. И вообще, к чёрту фильмы, скажи самое главное: герои же справятся в итоге со своими неудачами?

— Конечно, да.

— Жаль, я надеялся на мрачную концовку с суицидами и жизненным крахом. 

Придя домой, Эдди садится за стол, берёт чистый лист бумаги и выводит в правом верхнем углу: _«Неудачник-нарколептик»_. Гипнотизирует надпись несколько секунд и понимает, что от этого всего очень хочется побиться головой об стол. Проморгавшись и отойдя от оцепенения, Эдди достаёт из ящика стола стопку газет — почти единственное, что он зачем-то припёр с собой со своей съёмной квартиры. В свою бытность психологом Эдди практически не интересовался ничем, кроме своей работы, поэтому каждый из этих газетных выпусков был куплен им (а может, не куплен, может, взят из почтового ящика) совершенно случайно. Конечно, из всей этой рандомной макулатуры трудно выцепить что-то, что сложилось бы в связную историю, но Эдди листает, и листает, и прочитывает рубрики, и просматривает сводки — всё это длится уже больше часа. 

Наконец Эдди откладывает лист с нарколептиком в сторону и берёт другой — такой же чистый и гладкий. 

_— Не проще ли писать на компьютере?_

_— Зачем писать на компьютере, если потом всю вот эту вот бумажную писанину можно просто выбросить?_

_— А электронные файлы можно без труда удалить._

_— Давно ты перестал заикаться?_

_— Был один замечательный день: я сидел в кресле с календарём в руках и смотрел, блин, на часы._

_— Ты серьёзно не помнишь?!_

_— А ты помнишь, когда у тебя прошла астма? Точную дату вплоть до месяца и часа?_

Логично, Билл. Но Эдди всё равно предпочитал черкать бумагу: так было и удобнее, и психологически более комфортно. 

_«Неудачник-спортсмен. Основное. Кратко.  
В штате Х был большой красивый город Л. с большим и счастливым населением. В целом счастливым, конечно. Потому что, если присмотреться, то там можно было найти всякое: ссоры, драки, ~~убийства и грабежи~~. В этом большом счастливом городе рос С., который с раннего детства хотел заниматься спортом. В городе Л. даже была отличная спортивная команда. Но С. не мог в неё попасть, так как не вышел ни ростом, ни телосложением, ни характером. Не-у-дач-ник. Эта надпись вставала у него перед глазами всякий раз, когда он шёл мимо стадиона. Через несколько месяцев счастливый случай свёл его с тренером из Академии команды города Л. В таком возрасте уже не берут в команду. Слишком низкий. Реакция медленная. Не-у-дач-ник. Через несколько…»_

— Эдди, ты дома? — раздаётся голос Билла из коридора. Эдди тяжело вздыхает, но всё-таки откладывает ручку в сторону.

Когда Билл заглядывает к нему, Эдди отвечает:

— Я тут вроде писать пытался. Пока получается не очень, но уже больше, чем ноль. 

Билл критически осматривает комнату Эдди, наполовину исписанный лист, нетронутую чистую пачку бумаги на краю стола — да, никакой горы измятых и исчёрканных черновиков, давненько такого не было — и стопку газет. После чего с задумчивым видом уходит к себе, и Эдди слышно, как Билл начинает рыться у себя в шкафу. 

По правде говоря, критическому взгляду Эдди нисколько не удивлён. Во-первых, он живёт в этой комнате с тех пор, как «пока не придумаю, чем буду заниматься по жизни, подамся в писатели». С того дня прошло уже несколько лет, Эдди ничему новому не научился, но его произведения продавались, так что он мог вполне успешно публиковаться дальше и радоваться жизни где-нибудь в своей квартире. Но он всё ещё был тут. Даже при том, что Билл никогда не говорил Эдди, что тот его стесняет, даже при том, что делить жильё на двоих им было более чем комфортно, Эдди всё равно ощутил жуткую неловкость — именно в этот момент, когда почувствовал этот взгляд Билла. До этого Эдди как-то не задумывался, что он тут нафиг не нужен. Отчасти он оправдывал это тем, что писательство не стало его новой настоящей деятельностью. Вот только объяснить это ни Биллу, ни кому бы то ни было ещё Эдди ни за что не сумел бы. 

Во-вторых, комната, которую занимал Эдди, за эти годы приобрела вид, прямо сказать, несколько запущенный. Коробки с рукописями, кучи старых использованных ручек, которые упорно не желали выбрасываться, новые книги, старые книги, теперь ещё и стопка газет — всё это захламляло комнату и совершенно не добавляло ей уюта. Кроме того, тут было много пыли. Эдди сам окинул своё жильё внимательным взглядом и не нашёл ни одной поверхности, на которой не лежало бы слоя пыли. И это комната бывшего астматика. Который не может вспомнить, когда вообще в последний раз убирался. Ужас. 

Билл вернулся минут через десять и застал Эдди лихорадочно вытирающим пыль. Эдди застыл, повисла немая пауза. В руках Билл держал _газеты_. Эдди отбросил пыльную тряпку куда подальше, забрал у Билла газеты и устроился обратно за стол. 

— В штате Мэн пропадают дети… В шесть раз чаще, чем по всей стране… Ни одна жертва пока не найдена. Но постой, это же _наш_ город. 

— Да, это я ещё помню, спасибо. 

Эдди перелистывает толстую стопку _совершенно свежих_ газет. Самая старая из них оказывается примерно месячной давности. Эдди поднимает взгляд на Билла, и тот, понимая его без слов, коротко бросает: «Из дома прислали». Чёрные, плохо пропечатанные объявления о пропаже, интервью с местным инспектором и директором школы, фотографии города, факты из его истории, едва ли достоверные рассказы очевидцев неизвестно чего…

— Ты предлагаешь мне взять какую-то историю отсюда? — Эдди слегка передёргивает, но вместе с тем это кажется ему неплохой идеей. Весьма неплохой. 

— Не историю, — Билл качает головой. — Город. 

— Дерри? 

— Почему нет? Я видел, у тебя там задуман большой и счастливый город — в таком преодолеть неудачи ничего не стоит.

Сделай его маленьким и несчастным, и тогда твои истории достигнут необходимого эффекта. В конце концов, впихивать в текст реальные случаи и места никто не запрещал, тебе ли этого не знать, — Билл уже развернулся, чтобы уйти в свою спальню, когда Эдди его окликнул: 

— А газет с нашего времени у тебя, случаем, не осталось? 

— Со времени, когда мы были мелкими? Да там тогда не происходило ничего от слова совсем.

— А что там происходит сейчас? 

— Никто точно не знает. Все говорят одно: _что-то страшное_. 

Билл давно ушёл спать, а Эдди всё ещё обдумывал его слова. Те, которые были сказаны о маленьком несчастном городишке. Так уж вышло, что их родной Дерри, в котором до сих пор не происходило ничего и никогда, как нельзя больше подходил на эту роль. Но так резко развернуть едва проявившееся повествование и поместить героев в противоположную среду? 

_«…Был признан лучшим игроком месяца в Лиге. Через год был признан лучшим игроком команды в сезоне. Упорные круглосуточные тренировки, феноменальная работоспособность, одна из самых талантливых находок команды за последние несколько сезонов. Фанаты команды говорили, что именно с ним команда сможет подняться на первую строчку турнирной таблицы и что…»_

— Да чтоб тебя, блин! — в сердцах выругался Эдди, отбрасывая так вовремя кончившуюся ручку в другой конец комнаты. Последнюю, разумеется. Придётся Неудачнику-спортсмену ждать до завтра. 

Эдди ещё раз пробежался глазами по наброскам, после чего положил поверх листа со спортсменом лист с нарколептиком. Как бы он тогда на него ни ругался и от него ни отпирался, бессмысленно отрицать, что встречи и обсуждения текстов в заброшенном особняке значат для Эдди больше, чем что-либо вообще.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- 3 -**

— О, ты здесь.

— Я-то здесь, а вот ты тут откуда? 

— Приехал, эм, к…

— К маме.

— Это плохо?

— От мамы зависит. Если ты каждый год приезжаешь к моей — ты псих. 

Несмотря на то, что Эдди любит приезжать домой на каникулы, он каждый раз старается сбежать от матери как можно дальше и как можно скорее. В этот раз он поступил точно так же и, с боем отвязавшись от назойливых расспросов Сони, пошёл бродить по городу. С его последнего приезда Дерри не изменился, да и чему бы тут меняться, если прошёл всего лишь год. Погода стояла холодная, на границе с самыми настоящими заморозками, сухая почва глухо потрескивала под ногами. Ещё больше вгоняли в тоску совершенно голые кусты и деревья. 

На фоне опустевшего школьного двора и унылого серо-коричневого пейзажа ярким пятном выделялась гавайская рубашка. 

— Определённо, общение с матерью не пошло тебе на пользу, если ты ходишь в такую холодину в летней одежде, — пробурчал Эдди, укутанный в тёплое пальто и шарф, и инстинктивно нащупал в кармане ингалятор. После чего, не церемонясь, присел на лавочку рядом с… и как это называется? Незнакомец? Технически Эдди с ним не знаком, хоть сам он и называл своё имя при прошлой встрече. Но ведь незнакомцев не ищут специально после одной-единственной встречи, произошедшей аж год назад? 

— Нормальная же погода, — небрежное пожатие плечами, и вдруг: — Ну так в этот раз ты угадаешь моё имя?

Вот этого Эдди и ожидал. 

— Не. Оно стопудово нелепое, как ты сам. 

— В смысле нелепое?

— В смысле разъясняю: короткое и неблагозвучное, — ответил Эдди скучающим тоном, да ещё и глаза закатил для пущего эффекта. 

— Как вообще имя может быть нелепым? 

— Как Лизард или Бром.

— Бром — это вообще не имя. Нет, моё тебе понравится. Ты же хочешь его узнать.

— Я вроде бы год назад дал это понять: нет.

— Пидора ответ. Сам же ведь у меня спросил. 

Подъебал. На самом деле Эдди правда очень хотел узнать имя не-незнакомца, однако у него возникло ощущение, что это он сам же тормозит диалог. Кто-то или что-то против воли заставляет его тормозить.

— Ладно, хочу, — зачем истину-то отрицать. — Как тебя зовут?

— У мамки своей спроси! — парень заходится заливистым звонким смехом ( ~~ржачем~~ ), запрокидывает голову, глотает ледяной воздух. 

— Не смешно ни разу! — Эдди пытается сделать вид, что злится. ~~Пытается~~. 

— Ладно, последний шанс. Скажу своё имя за поцелуй.

Есть такое дурацкое выражение: улыбка от уха до уха. Но вот нахальный незнакомец улыбается, и Эдди видит, что — вау, это работает! Верхняя губа слегка приподнимается, обнажая ровную дорожку зубов, аккуратный нос слегка морщится, а потом яркая радостная улыбка разрезает лицо именно _от уха до уха_. 

— Поцелуй? — Эдди то ли покраснел, то ли его перекосило, то ли и то и другое сразу, его лицу явно стало не очень хорошо. — Я тебя всего второй раз вижу.

— Ну и что. Не бойся, у меня нет никакой заразы.

— Ник… Что?! — точно перекосило, теперь Эдди в этом не сомневается. 

— Ну, знаешь там, ВИЧ или…

— Я знаю, что такое зараза! И ВИЧ не передаётся через поцелуй.

— Ты врач?

— Нет, придурок, я просто грамотный в отношении собственной безопасности. Ты хоть знаешь, что по всему миру бушует СПИД? Один мамин знакомый заразился, взявшись за поручень метро. Капля спидозной крови попала в его организм через заусенец. Заусенец, блин! А раз ты такой наглый, чтоб тебя черти взяли, я сам придумаю тебе имя! [2]

— И как же мамина детка будет меня называть?

Есть такое дурацкое выражение: пальцы длинные, как у пианиста. У незнакомца пальцы были изумительно длинные, изящные, очень красивые. И вот, задав, казалось бы, обыкновенный вопрос (и обозвав Эдди этим дурацким прозвищем) необыкновенно тихим, обволакивающим, бархатным голосом, он приблизил средний и указательный пальцы к губам, слегка прикусив их. 

_Ёбтвоюмать._

— Я буду звать тебя Балабол, — весьма оригинально, Эдди, браво, ты точно именно это хотел сказать?

— Весьма польщён, но на самом деле я Ричи.

— Ричи, ты здесь?! — орёт Эдди ещё с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж особняка.

— Мы вроде договорились здесь встретиться, так что, наверное, я здесь! — Ричи кричит не менее громко, но слышно, что ему весело. 

— Я придумал просто гениальную идею! — Эдди влетает в комнату, спотыкается о торчащий из пола кусок старой доски и едва не летит на пол. В конце концов ему удаётся сохранить равновесие, и он кидает на стол небольшую стопку исписанных листов.

— Да, как герой-нарколептик проваливается на предыдущий этаж, — ухмыляется Ричи, но по нему видно, что он чертовски заинтересован.

— Да нет же! Не на этаж! 

Всю первую половину дня Эдди судорожно записывал мысли, лавиной ворвавшиеся к нему в голову за завтраком — который вполне можно было назвать обедом, потому что Эдди безбожно проспал всё на свете. Естественно, что потом он в буквальном смысле бегом нёсся в _их место_ , опаздывая больше, чем на час. Что, если его не дождутся? В итоге он жутко запыхался и всё ещё никак не мог отдышаться. 

— Он проваливается в сон…

— Логично, — недовольно выдаёт Ричи, скептически изогнув бровь. 

— Да не перебивай ты! После одного из приступов с ним случается сон наяву, и он видит очень красивую молодую девушку. Он не придаёт этому никакого значения, но через несколько дней видение повторяется один в один. И так раз за разом — ещё через несколько дней он ловит это видение постоянно, к тому же оно уже не повторяется, а начинает понемногу изменяться, хотя девушка остаётся прежней. При этом, когда герой пытается заснуть ночью нормальным способом, — а из-за болезни у него это не всегда выходит, — ему не снится ничего или снится что-то другое. В итоге он понимает, что влюбился в эту девушку… Нет, хуже, он одержим ею. Он ненавидит свои приступы, однако они становятся для него необходимостью, поэтому, вопреки всему, он начинает мечтать о сне. В конце концов он решает пойти к психологу. 

— А то и сразу к психиатру, — тянет Ричи, смотря на Эдди, как на ненормального. Мало того, что он только что вывалил на Ричи просто целый поток сознания — этот поток сопровождался такой бешеной жестикуляцией (а ещё подсвечивался такими ярко светящимися вдохновлёнными глазами), что вся застывшая в воздухе пыль смерчами закружила по комнате. — К слову, нарколепсия — это из области неврологии. 

— Да, я помню, — отмахивается Эдди, хотя замечание кажется ему обидным. — Но он идёт не диагноз ставить и не узнавать, как лечить гиперсомнию. А рассказывать, что влюбился в героиню своего видения. 

— А потом он встречает её в реальности, они целуются под дождём и уезжают в закат, и обо всём этом счастливо пишет книгу какой-нибудь писатель-неудачник, и вуаля — мы имеем автора, который выразил себя в трёх героях сразу! — Ричи пафосно взмахивает руками и выдерживает драматическую паузу. — Брось, Эдс, кто из нас не влюблялся в героев своих снов, зачем сразу к психологу-то? 

— Я же говорил, что он одержим ею, — Эдди начинает привычно расхаживать кругами по комнате. Ричи стоит в стороне и медленно поворачивается в том направлении, в котором движется Эдди. — И что он встречает её именно только во время своих приступов…

— Которые он ненавидит, но, несмотря на это, они становятся необходимостью, — заканчивает за него Ричи. — Нет, эти двое точно должны будут встретиться в концовке, иначе бедняга просто в окно выйдет. 

Эдди резко останавливается и заставляет себя _подумать_ , потому что пока что сюжет упирается в никуда, смысла и посыла в придуманной им ситуации нет, а поворот, предложенный Ричи, кажется чересчур привлекательным. Думать откровенно не получается. В комнате висит тишина, Ричи стоит напротив Эдди с нечитаемым лицом — ждёт. И самое главное — не мешает (впрочем, он никогда не мешает). Эдди бросает взгляд на заколоченное изнутри окно: днём в щели между досками проникают солнечные лучи, в которых танцуют пылинки. Лучи слегка освещают центр комнаты и совсем не трогают её углы, создавая совершенно неповторимую атмосферу лёгкой потусторонности. Сейчас же на улице темнеет. Из-за его чёртова опоздания они начали обсуждение позже — и вот, пожалуйста, скоро в доме станет совсем темно, а если включить фонарь — которого всё равно нет — то комната потеряет всё своё очарование и станет видно, насколько она прозаичная, грязная и убитая. И придётся уйти раньше, и эта встреча станет на час короче. Плохо. 

— Мало ли, может, эта девушка когда-то давно была его возлюбленной, но умерла несколько лет назад, а вся эта ситуация — последствия психической травмы? — выдаёт Эдди неожиданно даже для самого себя. 

— Ты сам-то давно на травмы проверялся? Что это вообще за жесть?

— Но ведь… Предположим, что он ходит к психологу не затем, чтобы рассказывать о своей влюблённости — тут ты прав, это было бы неуместным. Возможно, он ходил к ней ещё _до того_ , и причиной всем этим походам был страх. Перед приступами сна, — Эдди вопросительно смотрит на Ричи. Теперь уже тот начинает расхаживать туда-сюда, на лице явно виднеется напряжённый мыслительный процесс. 

— К ней? 

— Да, психологом будет женщина. Это всё, что ты хотел уточнить сейчас?! 

— А писатель-неудачник-то будет? 

Эдди опускается в кресло, тяжело вздыхает и говорит, нагнав в голос как можно больше трагизма: 

— Ты считаешь меня неудачником, потому что я бросил работу? 

Ричи посмотрел на Эдди с недоумением, а то и с небольшим беспокойством, подошёл, сел на подлокотник кресла, и сказал:

— Нет. Потому что нашёл её. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я так долго впахивал, чтобы её получить. 

— Я помню, что ты мечтал о чём-то подобном ещё со школы. Но в то время ты интересовался хоть чем-то, окромя своих психов, больных и всякого такого. Может, дело в том, что ты занимался тем, что тебе интересно, вопреки твоей сумасшедшей мамаше, а когда уехал, то весь этот психологический механизм поломался? 

— Чего? — Эдди заходится хохотом, несмотря на то, что только что услышанные им слова — правда как она есть. — Ты, что ли, в психологи заделался? 

— Вот так всегда, — Ричи удручённо качает головой и при этом улыбается. — Даёшь, даёшь советы, пытаешься войти в ситуацию, а человек только ржёт. Имей в виду, в ближайшее время я жду от тебя всех остальных Неудачников. 

Придя домой, Эдди сразу садится за написание черновика. Просто потому, что все мысли, которые высказывает Ричи по поводу «Семи Неудачников», нужно, прямо-таки необходимо брать на вооружение. 

_«Неудачник-нарколептик ходит к тому же психологу, что и Неудачник-спортсмен. Первый боится своих приступов сна, потому что именно из-за них он в своё время потерял одну работу и теперь рискует никогда не найти новую. Второй, кроме того, что он пользуется услугами штатного психолога команды, втайне посещает другого психолога, потому что с ранних лет не может справиться со своим страхом перед неудачами. Так два Неудачника впервые встречаются друг с другом в очереди к женщине-психологу. Она — Неудачник номер три (героиня снов нарколептика — Неудачник номер четыре)»._

Эдди пишет, зачёркивает, делает пометки и снова пишет — впервые за последнее время так много и так долго. В итоге он даже не замечает, когда домой возвращается Билл. Который с порога произносит: 

— Назови его, скажем, Бен. 

— Что? Я что, вслух это спросил?! 

— Я здесь уже минут сорок и да, слушаю, как ты диктуешь себе текст. Кажется, эти твои встречи пошли тебе на пользу.

Эдди наконец немного приходит в себя и оглядывается по сторонам. В окно светит полная луна, на столе светит слабая настольная лампа — вместе они создают какую-то замогильную обстановку. В _их_ с Ричи _месте_ не в пример уютнее, чем здесь. Или Эдди просто так кажется. Всё-таки писать про очередных сумасшедших — вернее, страдающих фобиями — то ещё удовольствие. Но написал он много, можно даже сказать, _очень_ много. Четыре безымянных Неудачника обрели лица, возраст, привычки — осталось только встретить троих своих братьев по несчастьям. И выбрать имена. 

— А почему именно Бен? 

— Да просто, — пожимает плечами Билл. Он стоит на пороге комнаты Эдди (она совсем небольшая, в ней только стол, кровать и коробки, и если зайти в неё, то здесь станет совсем невозможно дышать), подперев косяк. Он так каждый вечер стоит. — Такое дурацкое сокращение от такого красивого имени. 

— С каких это пор ты разбираешься в эстетике имён? — смеётся Эдди, разминая пальцы правой руки, которые безбожно и, кажется, безвозвратно затекли.

— С тех самых, как оказался под одной крышей с писакой. 

— Что?! С писакой, значит?! 

— Собирай всё своё барахло, хотя оно и так уже в коробках, я скоро женюсь, тебе съезжать. 

Вероятность того, что Билл стебётся над Эдди — сто двенадцать процентов. Эдди решает принять правила игры и лукаво спрашивает:

— Женишься? На ком? А как же Беверли? 

— Кто?

— Что? 

Кажется, в комнате в момент стало на несколько градусов холоднее, а луна стала светить ещё более зловеще. 

— Неважно, — Эдди пытается отмазаться. Способ ужасный, и это точно не сработает, но лучше так, чем никак. 

— Нет, что ты сказал? 

— Я сказал «Б-Беверли», — очень осторожно повторил Эдди. 

— Я не знаю, кто это, — с полным равнодушием ответил Билл, явно не понимая, о чём и к чему Эдди завёл речь. 

— Л-ладно, — от навалившейся неловкости Эдди сам начал заикаться. — Кажется, я что-то напутал. Извини. 

Когда Билл уходит спать, Эдди берёт свои вчерашние записи.

_«Неудачник-нарколептик вспомнил, что Неудачница номер четыре — его бывшая возлюбленная, которая умерла несколько лет назад. Неудачник-спортсмен поверил в себя и перешёл из команды города Л. в команду города Д. Карьера пошла на спад. Через три года не прошёл тест на допинг-контроль и был дисквалифицирован»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Традиция давать друг другу имена была распространена у древних викингов (примеры есть в «Старшей Эдде»). Также полагалось, чтобы тот, кто давал имя, делал подарок.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- 4 -**

— Ричи, извини, я опоздал.

Эдди ни разу не шарит в значениях имен, но имя «Ричард» определённо очень красивое. Сразу вспоминаются Ричард Львиное сердце или Ричард Третий, например. Очень пафосно и благородно, но когда ты Ричи — ты встрёпанный и воздушный.

И ещё вымахал за прошедший год сантиметров на десять. 

— Ты чего так долго? — спрашивает Ричи, жмурясь на адском солнце. 

В Дерри печёт, как в самой настоящей Африке, такого жуткого лета Эдди не припомнит с самого своего раннего детства. Ко всему прочему, они с Ричи не придумали ничего лучше, как договориться о встрече в школьном дворе. Встречаться там в начале каждых каникул как-то внезапно стало для них негласной традицией, так что даже в этот раз, несмотря на нечеловеческие условия, они не стали созваниваться накануне встречи, чтобы перенести её в другое место. 

Теперь Эдди опоздал, и Ричи изжарился на солнце до амёбного состояния — тень от школы падала куда-то в никуда, а все мало-мальски приличные деревья во дворе поспиливали. Так что ему только и оставалось, что сидеть на открытой местности и терпеливо ждать. Эдди готов был со стыда провалиться за такое, но и озвучить причину своего опоздания не мог, поэтому просто стоял перед Ричи, пялился на него _снизу вверх_ и что-то виновато мямлил. 

— Чего? — Ричи недовольно поморщился, не разобрав ни слова. — Ладно, ладно, я понял, да-да, чего уж там, год ждал, и ещё сорок минут подождёт… 

Эдди задохнулся от возмущения. Нет, ну это он серьёзно сейчас? Ещё два года назад Эдди, конечно, не признался бы ни себе самому, ни окружающим, что Ричи заинтересовал его с самой первой секунды их встречи — кого бы не заинтересовал сумасшедший, вышедший на мороз в летней одежде (нет, Эдди вовсе _не залипал_ на него). Год назад тоже не признался бы — чисто из принципа. Но инициатором этой встречи был Эдди, и он ждал её так сильно, что накануне с ним случился кошмарный нервный мандраж, по сути, и ставший причиной опоздания. Так что выслушивать такое нытьё — даже если это позёрство — было обидно. 

— Не передёргивай, — настал черёд Эдди строить недовольную рожицу. 

— Передёргивать — это по твоей части, не по моей.

— А пошёл бы ты знаешь куда?! — вспыхнул Эдди. Вроде и прошли времена, когда его можно было заставить покраснеть подобными фразочками, но сейчас уши всё равно слегка подгорели. Предатели. — Я проспал! — крикнул он, забыв, что минуту назад он и звука не мог выдать. 

Мандраж и всякие подобные эйфории кажутся приятными только поначалу, но в итоге ни до чего хорошего не доводят. Так, Эдди довёлся до того, что не смог уснуть практически до самого утра и, кое-как уснув, не услышал будильник. 

— Мы можем уйти с жары наконец? — предупреждая ехидные реплики Ричи, попросил Эдди.

— Знаешь пристройку на третьем этаже?

— Ещё спрашиваешь! Это моё любимое место.

— Давай наперегонки. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа Эдди, Ричи побежал к школе. Что делать, пришлось догонять его. Они молча промчались через двор, через парадный вестибюль, и лишь у лестницы Эдди нагнал Ричи, и им пришлось сбавить скорость.

— Я тоже проспал на самом деле, — первым заговорил Ричи, разрушив слегка неловкую тишину. — Всю ночь ехал сюда из Нью-Йорка, потом никак не мог отоспаться, ну и…

— В какой университет хочешь подавать документы? — спросил Эдди как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

— Университет? — воскликнул Ричи таким тоном, будто ему приписали три убийства и один грабёж. — Я не для того сдёрнул из этого города, чтобы потом туда в университет поступать. 

— Ты переехал _сюда_ из _Нью-Йорка_?! — теперь и Эдди смотрит на Ричи так, будто тот совершил три убийства и один грабёж. — Ты же шутишь сейчас? 

— Почему это?

— Кому придёт в голову переезжать из Нью-Йорка в такое захолустье? — они поднимаются по лестнице, и Эдди торжественным широким жестом обводит помещение. — Лично я еле дождался, когда же можно будет свалить отсюда. 

— На самом деле, я сбежал из дома… некоторое время назад. 

«О, — думает Эдди. — Так вот почему ты _такой_ ». 

— О, — произносит Эдди вслух. — Тогда Дерри — это удачный выбор. Тут тебя точно никто никогда не найдёт. 

— Ты же нашёл. И ты тоже приезжаешь из Нью-Йорка.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — вот это было действительно внезапно. 

— Мамка твоя дала о тебе информацию. Ну и не только. 

— Не смешно ни разу. 

Они наконец доходят до пристройки. Пересекают большой сводчатый холл, заходят в маленькую комнату в дальнем конце, подходят к окну с голубыми занавесками. Вид отсюда открывается просто головокружительный.

— У тебя на футболке значок твоего университета, тупица. И как тебя туда вообще приняли, — подаёт голос Ричи спустя несколько минут. 

— Не твоё дело, — бурчит Эдди, чувствуя себя именно что тупицей. 

— И то верно. Но всё-таки: меня туда зачислят, если я тоже дам кому следует?

— Ты вообще обалдел, что ли? Тоже мне, мамкин бунтарь. 

Ричи показывает Эдди средний палец и ловко отскакивает в сторону, прежде чем Эдди успевает пнуть его. Эдди делает вид, что обиделся, отворачивается, скрещивает руки на груди и упорно смотрит в окно. Ричи хохочет, но через несколько секунд умолкает и встаёт точь-в-точь как Эдди.

— Красивый, — внезапно говорит Ричи и при этом косится на Эдди.

— Чего?

— Говорю, вид из окна красивый.

С этими словами Ричи протягивает руку и отдёргивает занавеску. Голубая ткань задевает Эдди по лицу. В эту же секунду на запястье Ричи смыкаются длинные, обтянутые белой перчаткой пальцы.

— Почему мы больше не встречаемся в _нашем месте_?

— Там слишком пыльно и грязно. 

— Раньше тебе это не мешало, — Ричи выглядит потрясённым. 

— А теперь мешает! — огрызнулся Эдди и, почувствовав укол вины, решил нагнетать дальше: — Возможно, мне удавалось терпеть всё это первые несколько дней — не знаю, куда я только смотрел, — но теперь моё здоровье решило, что пора это прекращать. Так что в тот особняк я больше ни ногой. 

— Очень жаль. Дом был такой атмосферный, к тому же туда сто процентов никто не сунулся бы. Я вообще хотел облазать тамошний подвал, сто пудов там есть что-то интересное вроде колодца или подземного хода. 

— Скажи ещё— захоронение мумий, ёпта, — Эдди сложил руки на груди и уставился на Ричи, как на умалишённого. Погнал романтику, в самом деле. 

— Нет, захоронение как раз находится здесь. Ты в курсе, что притащил меня на старое городское кладбище? — Ричи тоже сложил руки и встал в позу точь-в-точь, как у Эдди. — Тут определённо чище и нет никакой угрозы здоровью. 

— Да оно просто по дороге оказалось! 

По сути, это была чистая правда. Старое — архистарое — уже давно не действующее городское кладбище находилось примерно на середине пути между домом Эдди и _их_ бывшим _местом_. Пустое, тихое, безлюдное, безветренное, заросшее высокими деревьями — чем не место для секретных встреч с обсуждениями всяких странных вещей? По счастью, здесь всё-таки были работающие фонари — будь тут совсем кромешная тьма, Эдди сюда ни за что бы не сунулся (раньше он и без того старался обходить кладбище стороной). 

— Колись, ты просто любишь покойников, — попытался пошутить Ричи. 

— Кто их не любит-то, они же _молчат_. 

Ричи картинно схватился за сердце и, изобразив на лице вселенское страдание, забрался на ближайшее надгробие и лёг, характерно сложив руки на груди. У Эдди даже слов не нашлось, чтобы это прокомментировать. Первые несколько минут он просто молча смотрел на это зрелище. Потом, немного собрав мысли в кучку, позвал:

— Ричи. 

Никакой реакции. Эдди позвал ещё раз, и потом снова, и опять — тот же результат. Тут же пришла в голову мысль просто уйти и оставить Ричи с его дурацкими принципами здесь, но внутри что-то неприятно скребло. _Потому что ты сам виноват, Эдди_. Ты довёл — ты и исправляй ситуацию. 

Исправить ситуацию Эдди решил самым радикальным способом: подошёл к Ричи вплотную и рявкнул прямо ему в ухо: _«Живо вставай!»_ Так, что Ричи свалился на землю и заорал:

— Ты нормальный вообще?! 

— Что это за выпендрёж и игнор?!

— Ты сам сказал, что любишь, когда молчат! — возмутился Ричи, поднимаясь с земли и отряхиваясь от пыли. 

— Тебе не положено молчать, ты же мой главный критик! 

— Определился бы уже, — проворчал Ричи и оглянулся в поисках объекта, на который можно было бы сесть. Таких объектов было много, но после произошедшего забираться на них по новой было неловко. Промаявшись ещё с минуту, Ричи наконец-то заметил достаточно удобный пенёк. Устроившись, он вперил в Эдди пристальный взгляд. — Ты же не написал ни строчки. 

Близился вечер, когда Эдди услышал сквозь сон какой-то грохот. Подскочив и сев на кровати, он уже приготовился к тому, что кто-то пришёл его убивать. Однако пришёл всего лишь Билл, который колотил кулаком в дверь спальни Эдди и орал: _«Эдди, сколько уже можно спать?!»_ Эдди и сам не понимал, как умудрился проспать так долго, но в любом случае время, которое он обычно тратил на работу, было целиком и полностью утеряно. Пришлось вставать и сразу идти на встречу с Ричи — ни с чем. 

— Постой, — Эдди сосредоточился. Нужно срочно превратить это самое «ничто» во «что-то». — Допустим, так получилось, что начало одного из сеансов у Неудачника-психолога задерживалось, в результате чего выяснилось, что она покончила с собой. Прямо у себя в кабинете, — по правде говоря, Эдди начал лепить просто всё подряд, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину. Но импровизация явно не задалась. 

— Класс, — безо всякого энтузиазма прокомментировал это Ричи. — Ты выпилишь одного из героев ещё до начала книги? 

— Это не начало, — отмахнулся Эдди, занявшись любимым делом: хождением туда- сюда. — К тому времени у нас есть уже две, а то и три развитые истории. К тому же в связи с загадочной смертью в повествовании появляется Неудачник-журналист, который наблюдает за следствием и пытается выяснить, причастны ли пациенты погибшей к её смерти. Эти двое, конечно, не знают всех подробностей, но они точно уверены, что это самоубийство. Через некоторое время это же выясняет и Неудачник-журналист, узнавший также, что причиной этого самоубийства стала какая-то очень старая фобия. В итоге все три героя начинают активно взаимодействовать, теперь они связаны благодаря этому случаю и их сюжетные линии переплетаются. И знаешь, что Неудачники делают потом?

— Радостно покидают твоё повествование, потому что оно становится неадекватным? 

— Чего? Нет, просто представь, что человек, который помогает тебе бороться с твоими страхами — не справляется с собственными. Их психологические проблемы начинают со всей дури переть наружу, что приводит к коллективным галлюцинациям. 

— Стоит сказать, что психолог из тебя так себе, — еле внятно выговаривает Ричи — ему мешает то, что он подпёр голову рукой, да так и заговорил, не удосужившись убрать руку ото рта. 

— При чём тут психология? — Эдди останавливается и взмахивает руками. — Здесь должно быть то, чего так недоставало всем моим предыдущим произведениям: чистый вымысел! 

— Допустим. Что потом? 

— Они видят что-то — или кого-то — кто мог бы разом олицетворить все их страхи. Сначала их посещают разрозненные видения, каждый Неудачник видит что-то своё — или он полагает, что видит что-то своё. Однако они начинают общаться всё теснее и теснее, и в процессе общения выясняется, что все они видят одно и то же. Они приходят к выводу, что самоубийство Неудачника-психолога было не простым самоубийством, и вообще, кажется, они все находятся во власти сверх- или противоестественных сил. 

— Силлогизм номер два: первое — вероятность есть фактор, оперирующий в сфере естественных сил. Второе — вероятность не оперирует как фактор. Вывод — мы во власти не-, противо- или сверхъестественных сил. Обсудим. [3]

— Не перебивай. Неудачник-спортсмен пытается заставить всех мыслить рационально и пытается прекратить общение с остальными Неудачниками, которые пытаются выяснить, почему же человек покончил с собой. Он оправдывает свой уход тем, что всё это вредит его физической форме и, как следствие, командным результатам. Он уверен, что ничего сверхъестественного тут быть не может. Однако ни одного логичного объяснения происходящему найти не удаётся. Слишком много совпадений, слишком мало объективных причин для обострения фобий, и одна из встреч Неудачников — совершенно случайная встреча — заканчивается коллективным психозом. Для того, чтобы обобщить страхи нескольких людей, нужен подходящий образ: что-то жуткое и по контрасту с этим — гротескное. К примеру, старомодный безумный клоун. 

Выпалив всё это почти на одном дыхании, Эдди наконец позволил себе вдохнуть. Ричи сидел, замерев, и смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. А через несколько секунд вынес вердикт:

— Бред. 

— Что?!

— Бред-бред-бреееед! — противным голосом передразнил Ричи. — Никуда не годится. Если бы это читал я — тогда да, я боюсь клоунов до усрачки. Но если ты такое напишешь…

— А я напишу, — произнёс Эдди угрожающе. Даже, кажется, начал потирать ладони, хотя бить тут было, казалось бы, некого. 

— Чем это хотя бы кончится?

— В конце Неудачники отделают его где-нибудь в канализации, разъедутся каждый по своим делам и забудут об этом происшествии. 

— Твоя концовка сосёт, — выдал Ричи, притом с таким довольным видом, будто выиграл спор. 

— Это твоя концовка сосёт, чтоб тебя! — Эдди с досады пнул торчащий из-под земли корень. — Ты сам просил положительный конец! 

— Успокойся, Эдди-спагетти, ты сегодня слишком нервный.

— Станешь тут нервным с таким критиком, — обессиленно говорит Эдди, опускаясь на соседний пень. 

Придя домой, Эдди первым делом достаёт свои предыдущие заметки. _«Умерла несколько лет назад. Дисквилифицирован»_. Он берёт ручку и приписывает: 

_«Неудачник-журналист пишет об этом своё первое художественное произведение. Победив, как им казалось, свои страхи, они уезжают, но не забывают»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Т. Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»


	5. Chapter 5

**\- 5 -**

Едва проснувшись, Эдди подорвался с кровати и вылетел на улицу, на бегу запихивая в рот ингалятор. А стоило бы еду — он не ел уже несколько дней (и даже не мог сказать — сколько именно). Спал он тоже впервые за очень долгое время, хотя это был даже не сон, а какой-то дремотный бред с заброшенным особняком. Особняк был похож на тот, что находился в самом Дерри на Нейболт-стрит — в смысле похож снаружи, Эдди понятия не имел, что там у него внутри.

Эдди пронёсся столько, сколько смог — метров сто, после чего остановился посреди улицы, опершись руками на колени и пытаясь отдышаться. По сути, так бежать даже смысла не было — просто потому, что Эдди даже не подумал, _куда_ ему нужно, _где_ искать Ричи. 

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Не только потому, что Эдди запыхался. Было страшно. Живот скручивало от тревоги. Эдди стоял на освещённой ярким солнцем людной улице, где просматривался каждый метр, каждый закуток, и чувствовал себя в опасности. 

На мосту поцелуев, конечно же, нет никого. Слишком жарко, слишком сухо, да ещё и слишком рано. Чем ближе Эдди к нему подходит, тем тяжелее ему даётся каждый шаг. Тишина физически давит на уши. 

Эдди прошёлся по мосту, заглянул в идущий за ним тоннель, вернулся обратно, перегнулся через ограждение. В следующую секунду на его плечо упала тяжёлая рука в белой перчатке. Эдди вздрогнул, ограждения с глухим звуком треснули, и он полетел вниз с моста.

Едва разлепив глаза, Эдди тут же оказался у двери, наспех обулся, засунул в задний карман ингалятор и вышел на улицу. По-хорошему, надо было взять с собой что-то перекусить, но нельзя было терять ни минуты — поспал, и на том спасибо. Если, конечно, липкая муть про психушку вообще могла считаться сном.

На улице пекло, а спрятаться на пустоши от солнца было совершенно некуда, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сожалеть о еде, Эдди сожалел о том, что не взял панамку — ещё минут десять, и его мозги окончательно расплавятся. Думать расплавленными мозгами о том, в каком же именно направлении лучше искать Ричи, тоже было неприятно.

Эдди старался идти быстро, но при этом осторожно, переступая с камня на камень и не задевая воду. Здесь предусмотрительно заканчивались все канализационные ходы города, поэтому с какой только гадостью эта речка не смешивалась. Однако когда Эдди вдруг услышал окликающий его знакомый голос, он позабыл обо всём на свете и напрямки помчался к коллекторной трубе, поднимая тучу брызг. Вход в трубу оказался почти целиком занавешен плющом. Чтобы убрать его, Эдди отломил от ближайшего дерева ветку потолще. 

Внутри было темно, как в могиле, и жутко, как ночью на кладбище. Не было видно не то что Ричи — вообще ничего. Эдди развернулся и попытался убрать плющ так, чтобы тот не загораживал свет. 

За плющом стоял высоченный клоун в старом белом костюме. Не думая ни секунды, Эдди врезал ему веткой прямо в лоб. Клоун рассеялся белым облачком.

Эдди проснулся настолько разбитым, что на поиски ему, по-видимому, придётся не бежать и даже не идти, а ползти. Он выпивает стакан воды, подхватывает ингалятор и выходит на летний солнцепёк. Пройдя пару кварталов, Эдди оглядывается по сторонам, будто впервые оказался в центре родного города. Однако знакомые места кажутся непривычными, они как будто наблюдают за ним. Больше того, они как будто хотят что-то сказать Эдди. Но не подсказать ему, куда идти и что делать — потому что все они настроены враждебно.

Если на улицах ещё можно встретить парочку прохожих, не пожелавших прятаться от жары, то школьный двор вполне предсказуемо оказывается пустым. Здание не заперто, Эдди беспрепятственно заходит и поднимается на восточный третий этаж. Пристройка со сводчатым потолком, подпирающими его тонкими колоннами, маленькими окошками под потолком — всё это овеяно мрачной потусторонней жутью. Пока Эдди спускается по маленькой лестнице из трёх ступенек, пока пересекает холл, ему кажется, что что-то крадётся за ним — шаг в шаг. Не найдя в себе сил оглянуться, Эдди резко распахивает дверь в маленькую комнату, заскакивает внутрь и одним экономным движением закрывает дверь опять. 

Ричи сидит прямо на полу и смотрит в окно с голубыми занавесками. 

— Эдс? — восклицает он, наконец обернувшись и заметив Эдди. 

— Какого, блядь, хрена, Ричи? — Эдди подбегает, чтобы отвесить Ричи хорошего пинка, но вместо этого сгребает его в объятия. 

— Не выражайся, мамина детка. 

Сзади раздаётся слабый щелчок. Эдди поворачивает голову — и едва успевает вскочить и увернуться от большой когтистой руки в остатках белой перчатки. Уши пронзает резкий звон разбившегося вдребезги окна, Эдди накрывает голову руками и зажмуривается. Когда все осколки оказываются на полу, он открывает глаза. В комнате, кроме него, никого нет.

Заброшенный особняк на Нейболт-стрит с утра выглядит ничуть не менее жутко, чем на закате. К тому же Эдди с трудом фокусировал взгляд, потому что не спал уже больше суток. В обычные дни особняк стал бы последним местом, куда Эдди сунулся бы, но он искал Ричи уже везде и всюду, кроме этого гнездилища ужаса.

Единственным плюсом оказалось то, что внутри было прохладнее, чем на улице, где просто нещадно жарило. Эдди покрепче сжал ингалятор — если случится что-то плохое, не останется времени даже на то, чтобы лезть в карман. В особняке пахло всего лишь пылью и сыростью, через заколоченные окна просачивались лучики света, в которых застыли пылинки. Старые доски не скрипели. Казалось, всё в этом доме замерло — от страха. 

Эдди не знал, почему он решил не обыскивать комнаты первого и второго этажей, а направился прямиком в подвал. Там было темно, но не совсем, свет умудрялся проникать туда сквозь щели, находившиеся где-то на уровне земли. 

— Ричи?! — Эдди заметил знакомую фигуру. Голос эхом разлетелся по подвалу. 

Эдди скатился вниз по лестнице — откуда только силы взялись — и подбежал к Ричи, который сидел возле старого каменного колодца. 

— Ричи, ну не молчи же! — Эдди тряс его за плечи, но Ричи никак не реагировал. 

С резким шлепком на бортике колодца появилась знакомая рука. Резко подскочив, Эдди схватил валяющийся на полу камень и со всей силы опустил его прямо на обтянутые белой тканью пальцы. Рука исчезла в чёрном колодезном провале.

Эдди сейчас отдал бы всё, лишь бы Ричи был рядом.

Эдди проснулся. В голове творилась полная каша и неразбериха, мысли крутились и вертелись, и записать их срочно хотелось все. Подорвавшись с кровати, Эдди сел за стол, включил лампу. Она работает, но очень плохо: светит тускло и к тому же постоянно мигает, часто и нервно. Просто кошмар эпилептика. Эдди несколько раз щёлкает по ней пальцем, но это не помогает.

На столе царит полный бардак. Все черновики перепутаны, среди них мелькают разобранные на части выпуски старых газет, пишущие средства и вовсе отсутствуют. Эдди часто и нервно перебирает руками по столу, пытаясь разгрести завал, но делает его только хуже. Наконец ему удаётся извлечь откуда-то маленькую чернильницу. Эдди не помнит, есть ли у него перьевая ручка, но совершенно точно помнит, что у него нет пера, поэтому писать ему по-прежнему нечем. 

В голове всё ещё мелькают какие-то дикие образы с клоунами, стаями птиц и кладбищами. Эдди резко вытаскивает колпачок чернильницы, и её содержимое выплёскивается прямо на стол. В нос ударяет мерзкий химический запах. Эдди отшатывается назад, едва не падая со стула. 

Чернила расползаются по столу, пропитывают лежащую на нём бумагу, пятно расползается всё шире и шире, клубится, шевелится и мерцает. Эдди думает, что, кажется, надо срочно вытереть всё это безобразие, пока не оно не стекло на пол, но продолжает сидеть, словно парализованный, не в силах оторвать глаз от вырисовывающейся картинки. Чернила танцуют на белых листах, складываясь в плохо различимые, но всё же знакомые глазу силуэты. Кажется, что если дотронуться до них пальцем, они вцепятся в тебя, как инопланетный монстр из фильмов ужасов. 

Через несколько минут Эдди смог краем глаза различить в чернильной пляске одну отчётливую надпись: _«Попытаешься — умрёшь»_.

Эдди проснулся. Голову просто распирало от ворвавшихся в неё идей. Они переплетались между собой, путались, некоторые сразу же забывались, и Эдди решил, что нужно, не теряя ни секунды, записать оставшееся на бумагу. Эдди сел за стол, попытался включить лампу, но несколько минут не мог найти выключатель в темноте, в результате чего смахнул попутно со стола несколько стопок бумаги.

Лампа осветила царящий на столе кавардак. Смятые и исчёрканные черновые записи валялись вперемешку с беловиками, аккуратная кучка газетных вырезок рассыпалась, ручки и карандаши вывалились из органайзера и валялись тут и там по всему столу. Эдди тяжело вздохнул, но решил, что у него нет времени всё это разбирать, поэтому просто одним размашистым движением отодвинул все завалы в сторону. 

Взяв ручку — почему-то красную — и чистый лист, Эдди начал записывать. Кратко и чётко, без всяких подробностей и уточняющих деталей. С первого захода он набросал больше двадцати пунктов — раза в три больше, чем за всю предыдущую неделю. Ещё через несколько минут у Эдди закончился лист, и он потянулся за вторым. 

Одно неудачное движение, и Эдди шипит от боли: лист острым лезвием прошёлся прямо по пальцу. Руку прострелило болью до самого плеча. Эдди постоянно резался бумагой, и это всегда было мерзко, но в этот раз вышла катастрофа. 

Крупная капли крови упала на свежие записи. На листе тут же расползлось пятно, за которым спряталась половина букв. Вслед за первой каплей рухнула вторая. Эдди думает, что, кажется, пора бы пойти за пластырем, но продолжает сидеть неподвижно и таращиться на распространяющиеся по бумаге кровавые разводы, пожирающие текст. 

Через несколько минут единственными уцелевшими словами оказываются _«Попытаешься — умрёшь»_.

Эдди проснулся. Перед глазами летели какие-то картинки, обрывки мыслей, отрывочные образы, притом в таком огромном количестве, что голова шла кругом. Эдди встал, прошёлся по комнате, включил свет, подойдя к окну, слегка потряс головой, как будто надеялся, что некоторые идеи вылетят из неё к чертям. Когда он уже собрался сесть за стол, из соседней комнаты его окликнул Билл.

Эдди идёт к нему в спальню. Там царит не просто беспорядок — комната выглядит так, будто тут было какое-то побоище. Стулья перевёрнуты, кровать выпотрошена, подушки валяются на полу вперемешку с содержимым шкафов, тут и там виднеются осколки разбитого окна. Эдди проходит в центр спальни, оглядывается по сторонам, но Билла нигде нет. 

— Эдди! — знакомый голос звучит, кажется, со всех сторон, но как Эдди ни старается, как ни вглядывается ночной полумрак, Билла он _не видит_.

Эдди наконец решает, что пора включить свет, но на пути к выключателю поскальзывается на чём-то липком и приземляется на пятую точку. Выходит очень больно, но жить можно. Поднявшись, Эдди дотягивается до кнопки. 

От увиденного хочется сбежать как можно дальше с истошными воплями. Едва подавив в себе это желание, Эдди делает шаг вперёд, но тут же всё равно застывает, как вкопанный. На полу комнаты красуется огромная лужа крови. Кровавые пятна украшают подоконник, кровью щедро полита кровать, кровавые брызги есть даже на стене рядом со шкафом. 

— Билл? — осторожно зовёт Эдди и нервно сглатывает. Он не уверен, что хочет знать, что тут произошло. 

Эдди делает шаг к выходу, когда краем глаза ему удаётся различить ещё один кровавый след. Под самым потолком краснеет кривая надпись: _«Попытаешься — умрёшь»_.

Эдди проснулся. Голова немного болела и вообще работала не очень хорошо. Мысли проносились одна за другой бурным потоком, и зацепиться за какую-то одну конкретную не получалось. Плюнув на этот раздрай, Эдди решил записать всё подряд — что получится, то получится. Он сел за стол и включил лампу.

На столе валялось что попало: древние черновики, кончившиеся ручки, газеты, конфетные обёртки, стаканчики от кофе. Тяжко вздохнув, Эдди вытащил из-под стола мусорную корзину и оптом смахнул в неё всё ненужное барахло, освободив разом большую часть стола. Остальные вещи он по-быстрому разложил по местам, беловые записи сложил приличными ровными стопками и принялся писать. 

Эдди писал, писал, писал, пока не заболела рука. Новые идеи и сюжетные повороты лезли и лезли, и он выплёскивал их на бумагу, стараясь не ударяться в подробности, записывая только самое общее. Через некоторое время Эдди решил перечитать написанное. Где-то тут же пришлось делать исправления, где-то — рисовать стрелочки, обозначая, какие фрагменты следует поменять местами, что-то и вовсе пришлось вычеркнуть, но в целом Эдди был доволен, как никогда. 

_Семь Неудачников сражаются с клоуном на пустоши в нескольких милях от города._ [4] _Он может трансформироваться, превращаясь в предмет страха того или иного человека. Ричи наверняка пошутит про боггартов. Решающий удар наносит Неудачница из снов Неудачника-нарколептика. Действие происходит ночью, но они дожидаются утра, прежде чем разъехаться. Всю ночь они просто общаются друг с другом. Нарколептик и его Неудачница остаются вместе, спортсмен становится чемпионом, журналист пишет об этом мемуары. А здесь Ричи наверняка останется недоволен хорошим исходом._

«Ну и к чертям, — думает Эдди, — моя пьеса закончится по-моему». В самом низу страницы он приписывает: _«Попытались — и не умерли»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] Тащу у Макдоны всё, что не приколочено. Мартин, прости, дальше будет только хуже.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- 6 -**

— Это вообще нормально, что мы сидим на том же месте, где случилось… то, что случилось? 

— Но ты ведь спас меня, верно? — отмахнулся Ричи. 

Эдди смущённо улыбнулся. Они сидели в школьной пристройке на третьем этаже, расположившись прямо на полу, и смотрели в окно. Открывающимся отсюда жёлто-зелёно-серебристым видом на карьер, реку и лес можно было любоваться, наверное, всю жизнь. С бескрайнего, ослепительно-синего неба светило летнее солнце, в приоткрытую форточку врывался лёгкий ветерок, мягко колышущий голубые занавески. Ричи наконец-то был рядом с Эдди — только протяни руку, и сможешь погладить мягкие растрёпанные волосы. Не момент, а мечта. 

Однако Эдди не отпускали сомнения, что что-то было не так. Ричи говорил, что виной всему повышенная тревожность Эдди, и то, что несколько дней назад именно тут на них напал бешеный клоун, не значит, что это повторится снова. Как бы то ни было, после этого Эдди понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы найти Ричи, выследить клоуна и избавиться от него. Делать это пришлось в одиночку, потому что пропажу Ричи в этом городе не заметил ровным счётом никто, кроме Эдди (неудивительно, конечно, учитывая, что, кроме него, у Ричи тут никого не было). 

— Готов спасать тебя от кого угодно и откуда угодно, но всё-таки перспектива ещё одной встречи с зубастой хренью, наряженной в клоуна, меня не слишком радует. 

— Ладно уже скромничать. Конечно, скажи мне кто пару лет назад, что ты подожжёшь величайшее зло всех времён и народов, я бы ни за что не поверил. Но теперь я собственными глазами видел: мамина детка может всё, — сказал Ричи и лукаво подмигнул. 

— Это ты сейчас клоуна величайшим злом всех народов назвал? 

— А тебя я назвал маминой деткой, — повторил Ричи особо настойчиво. 

— Я слышал, тупица, — Эдди усмехнулся и ткнул Ричи локтем в бок. — Тот клоун — не величайшее зло всех времён. Величайшее зло — это твои шуточки и подколки. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что это был _обычный_ клоун, — внезапно сказал Ричи на полном серьёзе. 

Нет, Эдди не думал, что клоун, который имел такие огромные зубы и когти, проникал в помещение сквозь стены, а потом внезапно исчезал оттуда вместе с другими людьми, был обычным. Конечно, Ричи рассказал Эдди, что боится всех клоунов в принципе, но _этого_ клоуна и Эдди испугался чуть ли не до икоты. По правде говоря, он сам до сих пор не очень понимал, как сумел сориентироваться и подпалить это отродье, но с того момента Ричи смотрел на Эдди не иначе как с обожанием. 

— Ты в курсе, что опять пялишься? — спросил Ричи и в своей истинно блядской манере поднёс руку к лицу и закусил средний палец. Раньше он делал это крайне редко, только когда смущался — а смутить Ричи Тозиера вообще-то было невозможно. Точнее, это казалось невозможным. Потому что спустя некоторое время выяснилось, что он не может спокойно реагировать на повышенное внимание к себе со стороны Эдди. Говоря проще, всякий раз, когда Эдди начинал пялиться, Ричи тащил пальцы в рот. А пялился Эдди на него практически постоянно. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что даже если бы Ричи грыз ногти, это была бы самая очаровательная вредная привычка на свете. 

— Да, — Эдди особо не соображает, что говорит. Ричи где-то потерял свои очки. И дурацкую гавайскую рубашку тоже потерял, судя по тому, что в этот раз на нём обычная чёрная футболка. Он сидит и смотрит слегка расширенными зрачками куда-то вдаль. И всё это так нереально, головокружительно красиво, что Эдди не выдерживает. В следующую секунду он хватает ладонь Ричи и подносит её к своему лицу. 

На нос Эдди приземляется капля ледяной воды. 

— Ну что за… Ричи? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Эдди, глядя куда-то вверх. 

— Что? — Ричи выглядит слегка разочарованным, что Эдди додумался отвлечься именно в такой момент. 

— А обычные клоуны ползают по потолкам? 

Ричи вскочил и помчался к выходу со скоростью хорошей ракеты, Эдди с истошным _«Подожди!!!»_ помчался следом за ним. Судя по мерзким копошащимся звукам, клоуну удобно перемещаться прямо по потолку. Однако когда Эдди оказывается уже у самой двери, он слышит позади себя негромкий стук, а через секунду по его плечу проходятся длинные острые когти. 

По счастью, удар уже был на излёте, в противном случае Эдди остался бы без руки, однако боль просто адская. Эдди налетает на Ричи, и они оба растягиваются на полу большого холла. Дверь в каморку с окном захлопывается, повисает гнетущая тишина. 

— Блиииииин, — полузадушенно сипит Ричи, лёжа под Эдди. 

— Ричи? Тебе больно? — выдавливает Эдди, стараясь не думать о разодранном плече.

— Конечно, больно, ты мне на ногу всей своей тушкой приземлился. И кажется, оторвал её. 

— Это моя кровь, не переживай.

— Чего?! — Ричи стряхивает Эдди с себя — спасибо за заботу, блин — и тянется к его царапинам.

— Не трогай!

— У меня чистые руки, так что незачем так орать!

— Всё равно не трогай, — Эдди пытается остановить кровь, хотя сам даже не видит, откуда именно она идёт и в каком количестве. — Валим отсюда, пока не поздно. 

Первая попытка подняться на ноги оказывается неудачной, Эдди со стоном опускается обратно на пол. Ричи ругается десятиэтажными конструкциями, самым приличным, что он говорит в адрес Эдди, оказывается «дурной малахольный астматик». В итоге он перекидывает здоровую руку Эдди себе через плечо и тащит того к лестнице. 

— Куда ты меня затащил?! — возмущается Эдди, который надеялся хотя бы на здешний медпункт или на то, что Ричи выведет их прямиком на улицу, но в итоге обнаружил себя в школьной библиотеке. Здесь царил полумрак и было холодно — разве книги можно хранить в таких условиях? 

— Здесь очень удобно прятаться, — оправдывается Ричи, усаживая Эдди в проход между шкафами и устраиваясь рядом. 

— Не собираюсь я ни от кого прятаться! Почему мы вообще опять прячемся, я думал, эта тварь сдохла! 

— Походу, всё-таки нет.

— Чудесно. Прямо-таки распрекрасно. Я тут умру. 

— Так, Спагетти, даже не думай умирать. Кто в таком случае будет спасать меня от бешеного клоуна? Если умрёшь — я сам тебя прибью, ясно?! 

Эдди хотел ответить, но не успел: с книжного шкафа прямо ему на макушку прилетела увесистая книга и, отскочив в сторону, шлёпнулась на пол, раскрывшись где-то на середине. _«Господи, за что мне всё это?!»_ — трагически возопил Эдди, чувствуя, что помимо дыры в плече заработал ещё и сотрясение мозга. Ко всему прочему, Ричи, вместо того, чтобы ему посочувствовать, подобрал книгу и взялся её листать. Эдди потянулся за ингалятором. 

— Эдди, глянь, — Ричи сунул ему под нос раскрытый книжный разворот. От увиденного Эдди так подавился лекарством, что раскашлялся на всю школу. Книга оказалась альбомом со старинными фотографиями. На той, что Ричи ему показывал, красовался высокий человек в белом клоунском костюме, окружённый стайкой детей. Под фотографией была подпись: 1908 год. 

— Что за бесовщина? 

— Величайшее зло всех времён и народов, — загадочно ответил Ричи, принимаясь листать книгу дальше. И вдруг заорал во всю глотку: — Берегись!!!

Эдди откатился в сторону, но это оказалось бессмысленным: на них падал книжный шкаф. Эдди зажмурился и попытался смириться с мыслью, что всё-таки он умрёт здесь и сейчас, когда падающий шкаф удачно наткнулся на следующий и прекратил падение. Однако не успел Эдди даже вздохнуть от облегчения, как придавленный шкаф не выдержал и полетел на пол, свалив таким образом по цепочке весь библиотечный ряд. 

— Я думал, они тяжелее, — радостно выдал Ричи, выбираясь из-под книжного завала и пытаясь разгрести Эдди. — Эдс! Пойдём-ка отсюда, в самом деле. Поднимайся. 

— Оставь меня здесь, дай помереть спокойно, — пробубнил Эдди самым мрачным тоном, на который только сподобился. 

— Да я, блин, по голосу твоему слышу, что ты не умираешь, вставай! 

Эдди попытался что-то ответить — и не смог. С лица Ричи исчезла улыбка, с испуганным и растерянным видом он опустился на колени рядом с Эдди. Уголки губ Эдди сами собой поползли куда-то вверх. Ричи издал тяжёлый вздох, пробормотал: _«Ты в курсе, что ты меня дико бесишь?»_ , после чего наклонился к лицу Эдди и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

Эдди проснулся. На улице было темно, при этом непонятно — ещё раннее утро или уже поздний вечер. Прежде чем Эдди сориентировался, из коридора донёсся звук отпираемого замка. 

Эдди слетел с кровати, как бешеный, наскоро оделся, даже не взглянув на черновики, выкатился в коридор, и, едва не сбив с ног вернувшегося домой Билла, выбежал на улицу. Вслед ему донеслось растерянное и немного возмущённое: _«Эдди, какого чёрта ты ещё тут?»_ Эдди летел со всех ног, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Ричи ведь не будет ждать его несколько часов. По сути, их встреча вот-вот должна была закончиться. 

Ричи ждал. Эдди смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот от удивления, не веря своим глазам, однако Ричи был тут. И первым, что он сказал, было:

— Ты опять всё проспал и не написал ни слова? 

Эдди обессиленно опустился на ближайшую скамейку, Ричи присел рядом с ним. Они решили встретиться в ближайшем от дома Эдди парке, и в это время тут не было ни души. Более того, здесь не было ни звука и даже ни единого дуновения ветерка — во всём этом сквозило что-то если не жуткое, то неестественное. Эдди поднял взгляд на Ричи, не зная, что сказать, и просто развёл руками. 

— Ладно, тебе хотя бы какие-нибудь идеи в голову пришли? 

— Я… — Эдди отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться, чтобы ответить хоть что-то. — Я думал о Неудачнике-нарколептике. 

— И что, получалось? — ухмыльнулся Ричи. 

— Увянь. Ты сам его на меня повесил, а теперь он страдает от неразделённой любви. Или вообще несуществующей. Или воображаемой. 

— А как эта героиня его снов выглядит? 

— У неё длинные кудрявые тёмные волосы, — медленно и задумчиво проговорил Эдди. — Карие глаза. И ещё у неё небольшая близорукость, поэтому она носит большие круглые очки. 

— Наверное, её из-за них часто дразнили в школе, — сокрушённо произнёс Ричи. 

— Я в этом уверен. Но она была очень умная, и только благодаря ей Неудачники смогли победить клоуна. 

— Этим клоуном был автор пьесы.

— Я тебе сейчас врежу.

— Так она всё-таки встретится со своим нарколептиком или нет?

— Вряд ли. Скорее она будет общаться с ним и давать советы прямо в снах. 

— А вот это уже интересно. Кстати, ты в курсе, что пялишься? — спросил Ричи, и Эдди даже сумел заметить, как в глазах у того мелькнул лукавый огонёк. 

— На кого? — тупо переспросил Эдди. 

— На меня, — Ричи посмотрел Эдди, как на безнадёжно отсталого. Стало ещё более неловко. — Я тебе настолько нравлюсь?

— Боже упаси!

— У своего папашки отсоси.

— Так, всё, я сейчас уйду и больше сюда не приду, и обсуждать с тобой ничего не буду, — Эдди чувствовал, что начинает закипать, чего не случалось с ним, наверное, со школьных времён. Серьёзно, несколько лет в университете, ещё несколько лет работы психологом, и ещё несколько — писательского творчества, и вот теперь Ричи ляпнул глупость уровня ученика средней школы, и Эдди она _задела_. Так нельзя. 

— Не уйдёшь, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Без меня у тебя ничего не получится.

Это действительно было так. 

— У меня и с тобой не особо что-то выходит!

— Враньё. Наглый и мерзкий поклёп. 

— Допустим, Неудачник-нарколептик, как ты предположил в самом начале, был художником. Чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать отсутствие возлюбленной в своей реальной жизни, он начинает рисовать её. Постепенно рисунки становятся всё более ясными, выразительными и детальными, а сны — всё более частыми и к тому же долгими. Они удлиняются буквально на несколько секунд с каждым разом — несущественное изменение, но только в том случае, если ты не нарколептик. Кроме того, в этих снах они начинают общаться и разговаривать, и да, как ты сказал, Неудачница из снов может давать вполне реальные советы, как победить клоуна. Эти советы работают, и остальные Неудачники начинают интересоваться, откуда их друг всё это знает, но он молчит, потому что не может признаться, что почерпнул это всё из видений, — Эдди встаёт со скамейки и начинает нарезать круги вокруг неё, подкрепляя каждую свою реплику активной жестикуляцией. — Через некоторое время — не знаю где, как и зачем — Неудачник-нарколептик встречает своего старого друга и одноклассника и ведёт его к себе домой, где тот находит рисунки. Тогда этот старый друг, Неудачник номер шесть, узнаёт в этих рисунках их бывшую одноклассницу, которая, как оказалось на самом деле, погибла уже много лет назад, став одной из жертв того самого клоуна в период его предыдущей активности. Плохой конец по вашим просьбам доставлен. Теперь ты доволен? — закончив тираду, Эдди наконец вспомнил, как дышать. Ричи сидел, вжав голову в плечи, и бестолково моргал. 

— Вот это ты сейчас выдал адские завихрёзы, — очнувшись, сказал он с восхищением.

— Придумай мне Неудачника номер семь, и всё будет отлично. 

Придя домой, Эдди первым делом бросает взгляд на черновики, которыми завален весь стол, берёт в руки несколько листков. Вот этот кусок он написал, потому что его подсказал Ричи. И вот этот, и ещё вон тот. Сколько бы они ни спорили, ни возражали, ни препирались и ни критиковали друг друга, либо Эдди менял фрагменты своего текста по просьбам Ричи, либо — гораздо реже — убеждался, что написанное им самим, в сравнении с идеей Ричи, гораздо лучше. И в тех, и в других случаях слова Ричи оказывались полезными. 

Эдди не писал ничего уже два дня, самое время это исправить. 

Отбросив черновые листы в сторону, Эдди заваливается спать.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- 7 -**

— Сссука!!! — озлобленно выкрикнул Ричи, со всей силы саданув ладонями по рулю. — Чтоб тебя! Проклятущий бензин закончился. 

— А где мы сейчас вообще находимся? — пискнул Эдди, вжавшийся в кресло от подобной экспрессии. 

— В душе не представляю, — Ричи потянулся за сигаретой, Эдди — за ингалятором. — Где-то посреди долбаной пустыни. 

Эдди огляделся по сторонам, словно хотел убедиться, что Ричи говорит правду. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что они торчат посреди пустыни — они ехали по ней уже пару часов. Сапфирового цвета небо куполом накрывало бескрайнюю коричневую равнину. На бок купола присобачился палящий солнечный диск. Вдоль серой ленты дороги тут и там торчали большие толстые кактусы. Наверное, это могло бы сойти за романтическую поездку за город — если бы они в принципе могли ехать. 

— У нас есть большой запас воды и еды. И ингаляторов, — обнадёживающе сказал Эдди. 

— Да, но нет машины, — Ричи, почти скрытый клубами дыма, удручённо покачал головой. Пешком достаточное количество запасов они на себе не унесут, так что принцип «взять еды побольше, унести подальше и там сожрать» можно было гнать сразу. Как и принцип «всё съесть и потом пойти» — это вообще была бы дорога в могилу.

— Краденой машины, — с нажимом повторил Эдди. 

— Я подрабатываю диджеем пару раз за всё лето, Эдс, какой ещё машины ты от меня хочешь?! 

— Вот именно! Диджеем, а не угонщиком авто! — Эдди размахивал руками, как мельница, и непонятно, была ли это чересчур активная жестикуляция или просто попытка разогнать сигаретный дым. 

— Какая нафиг разница, если у машины есть четыре колеса, двигатель внутреннего сгорания, и она ездит, клоуны подери. В твоём институте благородных девиц, кстати, старшекурсников не учат, как добывать топливо из кактусов? 

— Откуда мне знать, я всего один курс закончил! И я не благородная девица, — Эдди скрестил руки на груди и состроил обиженную рожицу, смешно надув губы. Ричи заржал. 

— Да, я заметил, хамло ты неблагодарное. 

Такого оскорбления Эдди стерпеть не смог. Выкрикнув что-то вроде «Ах, так!», он налетел на Ричи с кулаками. Драться, сидя в машине, было не слишком удобно — первые раз шестьсот. Однако практика не прошла даром, и Эдди научился быстро и ловко заваливать Ричи на заднее сидение. Собственно, Ричи никогда этому и не сопротивлялся, и даже в этот раз, несмотря на то, что они, в общем-то, жёстко влипли, позволил Эдди устроиться на себе верхом. Эдди ещё немного — чисто из принципа — поколотил его, после чего втянул в долгий поцелуй.

— Ты в курсе, что я хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас? — прошептал Эдди, немного отстранившись. 

— Ты нормальный вообще? — весело спросил Ричи, расплываясь в довольной улыбке. — Мы торчим в сломанной машине прямо посреди дороги. 

— Ну и кого тогда тут бояться? 

— Я вот тебя боюсь, — Ричи мягко гладил Эдди по запястьям и нёс всякий бред. — Ты, кажется, галлюциногенных кактусов переел. 

— Ой, всё, — капризно протянул Эдди и полез обратно на переднее сиденье. — Сам ты галлюциногенный. Я с тобой больше не дружу. 

— Тоже мне, потеря. Лучше скажи, географии у вас в универе тоже не учат? 

— Географии учат в школе, дуралей безграмотный. Если пойдём туда, — Эдди ткнул пальцем куда-то влево, — то придём в город. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Да мы только за этот год второй раз тут проезжаем. А в общей сложности, наверное, раз пятый. Ты вообще смотришь, куда везёшь нас? — спросил Эдди, пытаясь сделать вид, что он в ужасе. По правде говоря, его и самого не сильно-то волновало, куда они едут. 

— За нами гонится безумный бешеный клоун, который на самом деле не клоун, а лучший способ спрятаться — это самим не знать, где мы находимся. 

— Не знаю, откуда ты это взял, — Эдди скептически изогнул бровь, — но, насколько я помню, это мы гонимся за клоуном. 

— Ты уверен? — настал черёд Ричи недоверчиво кривиться. 

— Нет. Я уверен только в том, что мы три года ездим по стране, предупреждая других людей, которые ездят по стране, что есть безумный клоун, который ездит по стране за людьми, которые ездят по стране. 

— Убиться можно. А кто нас вообще просил всё это делать? — спросил Ричи с подозрением. 

— Ты думаешь, нас кто-то просил? Как говорится, за нами не посылали. 

— Но мы таки оказались тут, — подвёл итог Ричи, и они оба замолчали, задумчиво глядя вдаль. 

Вытащив Эдди из книжного завала, Ричи наконец доставил его в школьный медпункт. Для этого пришлось выломать там дверь вместе с косяком. Эдди категорически не давался лечиться и орал Ричи, чтобы тот не смел его трогать. Конечно, все попытки Эдди на ощупь продезинфицировать и заклеить плечо закончились тем, что он свалился с медицинской кушетки. Ричи наблюдал за этими убогими потугами, после чего сказал: 

— Дай наклеить тебе этот сраный пластырь добровольно, или я тебя вырублю. 

Эдди умолк, но когда Ричи подошёл и слегка коснулся его, тут же так напрягся, что едва не зарос защитными колючками. Ричи едва сдержал улыбку и мягко, медленно провёл ладонью по руке Эдди от плеча до кончиков пальцев — и обратно. Эдди слегка расслабился. Ричи бережно заклеил каждую длинную царапину и тихо спросил:

— Успокоился? Какой-то ты у меня дурной. 

— Теперь нас припрягут ремонтировать всю школу, — усмехнулся Эдди и откинул голову на плечо Ричи. Тот уткнулся носом ему в макушку и довольно запыхтел. 

— Не припрягут. Мы же тут не останемся. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Что мы уедем из Дерри сегодня же. Осенью ты вернёшься в университет, а до тех пор мы будем… просто будем. 

Уходя, Эдди бросает последний взгляд на школу. Они никогда особо не любил её, но она стала тем местом, где он встретил Ричи, а Ричи стал лучшим, что случалось с Эдди вообще. Ричи мог мерзко ругаться, нести абсурдную ахинею, выкуривать пачку сигарет в день, предлагать какие-то глупости, но он умел самое главное (и именно это хуже всего умел Эдди) — жить здесь и сейчас. Сбежать из большого счастливого города в маленький и несчастный, ничего не планируя, а теперь, ни секунды не сомневаясь, рвануть в следующую неизвестность — в одиночку Эдди не то чтобы не решился, даже представить бы не смог, что такое возможно: так подстраиваться под жизнь и жить каждый день, будто он последний. 

Закупившись достаточным количеством еды и воды, Эдди и Ричи уезжают на первом попавшемся автобусе, который следует в какой-то крупный город. Автобус практически пуст, кроме них, там всего пара угрюмых человек, которым ни до чего нет никакого дела. Вдоль дороги тянутся полосы рыжих и золотых деревьев, с них сотнями срываются острые листья, кружащиеся и мерцающие в солнечных лучах. 

Где-то в ночи автобус останавливается у обочины, Эдди и Ричи выходят на свежий воздух. Столько часов без движения — это просто адский ад. Остановка должна продлиться минут двадцать, поэтому они отходят от автобуса вдоль дороги метров на двести. Ричи пытается сказать, что целоваться можно и под носом у водителя и плевать вообще на всех этих людей, но Эдди не даёт ему, целуя всё настойчивее и прижимаясь к Ричи всем телом. 

В тот момент, когда они решают пойти обратно, автобус вспыхивает, как фейерверк, с таким оглушительным грохотом, будто здесь упал целый метеорит. Эдди инстинктивно летит на землю, закрывая голову руками. Ричи кричит что-то про пиздец, а это именно он — остаться посреди ночи на трассе без вещей, документов, денег, транспорта, еды, нервов. Эдди слегка приподнимается. От полыхающего неподалёку от них кострища светло, как днём. В этом свете Эдди различает стоящую прямо рядом с ними на дороге фигуру высокого клоуна в белом костюме. 

Не успевает он и слова сказать по этому поводу, как в клоуна влетает мчащаяся по трассе легковушка. Слышится резкий визг тормозов и ругательства, клоун улетает куда-то в придорожные кусты. Из машины выбегают два человека и начинают искать жертву своей невнимательности. Когда они отходят от места аварии на приличное расстояние, Ричи подхватывает Эдди на закорки, в два шага преодолевает расстояние до автомобиля, зашвыривает туда Эдди, садится за руль и давит по газам. 

Эдди тогда орал, как резаный, и просил выпустить его обратно. 

Но именно на этой машине они и разъезжали кругами все три года. 

— Раз уж мы оказались здесь, предлагаю и с клоуном расправиться здесь, — нарушил тишину Эдди. 

— В пустыне?!

— А чем, по-твоему, пустыня плоха для финальной разборки? 

— Может, тем, что это пустыня, где нечего жрать, негде жить, нечем бить клоуна, которого, кстати, мы вообще понятия не имеем, что может взять? — начал перечислять Ричи, загибая пальцы. Однако Эдди в очередной раз упёрся рогом (Ричи знал, что не стоит его до этого доводить, потому что упёршегося Эдди может сдвинуть с места разве что какая-нибудь комета или звездолёт на сверхзвуковой скорости) и заявил, что _«всё будет по-моему, и точка»_. Ко всему прочему, это его «по-моему» могло вполне успешно реализоваться, потому что в багажнике машины, помимо упомянутых ранее запасов еды, имелись так же палатка и кучка пледов. Эдди радостно сгрузил всё это барахло на Ричи, сказал ему бросить машину прямо тут и идти _«вон к той скале»_ , а сам развернулся и резво зашагал в другую сторону. 

— Эдс, ты куда? — спросил его Ричи таким тоном, словно говорил с сумасшедшим. 

— Дойду до города, разживусь чем-нибудь полезным. Встретимся на месте. 

Вообще-то Эдди понятия не имел, чем именно и для чего полезным ему следует разжиться. Всю дорогу до ближайшего городка (которая оказалась не такой уж и долгой, да и городок был не городком, а мотелем с магазином и заправкой) он пытался придумать, чем же они смогут одолеть клоуна, но так и не придумал. Эдди вообще сомневался, что для этой победы им понадобятся какие-то предметы. Если хочешь победить свои страхи — гляди им в лицо, а палками и огнём ты их уже бил. В итоге, купив одну-единственную бутылку виски, Эдди развернулся и пошёл назад, делиться с Ричи своими гениальными догадками. 

В тот момент, когда на горизонте уже появилась знакомая скала, ровно на том месте, где они бросили машину, громыхнул взрыв, поднимая в воздух всполохи огня.

Проснувшись, Эдди видит перед собой лицо Билла. Выглядит тот, мягко говоря, неважно, а если точнее, то так, как будто только что схоронил родственника. Эдди чувствует себя отвратно: спину и шею ломит, один бок он вконец отлежал, голова слегка кружится, и самое главное, он очень сильно хочет спать. Сейчас бы просто слегка потянуться — и вырубиться обратно. 

— Что-то случилось? — всё-таки спрашивает он у Билла. 

— Сдурел?! — орёт Билл, отчего Эдди удивлённо на него таращится. — Ты вообще в курсе, сколько ты проспал? 

— И сколько же? 

— Три дня!!! Ты не просыпался три грёбаных дня, придурок! Я уже места себе не находил! Чем нужно было заниматься, чтобы проспать без перерыва три дня?!

Эдди ничего не отвечает — просто потому, что ответить на это нечего. Можно ли сказать, что он в шоке? Да. Напуган? Да. Не знает, как это произошло? Не знает. Однако произошло то, что произошло, и чёрт с ним, с тем, что он проспал столько времени. Страшнее всего было другое: он всё ещё хотел спать. И он пропустил встречу с Ричи. 

Эдди кое-как удаётся успокоить Билла, и тогда он на автомате собирается, выходит из дома и бредёт в парк. На улице день, ярко светит солнце, туда-сюда снуют прохожие. Эдди идёт с скоростью полметра в триста лет — просто потому, что ему вообще нет смысла куда-то идти. Ричи может ждать его час, три, но ждать три дня или приходить в парк каждый день после того, как Эдди столько времени не появлялся… 

Ричи сидит на той же самой скамейке, на которой они сидели во время их предыдущей встречи. Эдди чувствует, как его рот непроизвольно растягивается от уха до уха, и уже готовится выслушивать шквал ругани, критики и страшных проклятий. Он заслужил. 

— А вот и мистер «Ни дня для строчки», — спокойно говорит Ричи и улыбается. Эдди опускается на скамейку рядом с ним, чувствуя себя просто кошмарно, и понимая, что в аду будет гореть за вот это вот всё. — Хорошо спалось? 

— Нет, — мрачно отвечает Эдди и морщится. — Спать хочу сильнее, чем вообще жить. 

— У тебя, случаем, не нарколепсия? Девочки симпатичные не снятся? — Ричи ухмыляется. 

— Нет, — говорит Эдди ещё мрачнее, чем в прошлый раз. — Снятся мальчики. 

— Так это тоже здорово, — Ричи заходится весёлым смехом. Эдди смотрит на него в упор, не говоря ни слова, не зная даже, зачем вообще это делает, но при этом не находя в себе сил отвернуться. — Ты в курсе, что ты пялишься?

Эдди определённо в курсе. Он всматривается в лицо Ричи, в глаза (очки тот где-то забыл) и улыбку человека, который столько терпит ради него, и между ними повисает такая хрупкая и интимная тишина, что Эдди готов изничтожить всю свою писанину, отказаться от всех своих ещё не рождённых гениальных идей, лишь бы этот момент длился дольше.

Всё разрушает Ричи, который вскакивает с лавки и говорит:

— Раз ты опять ничего не написал, предлагаю делать то же, что и всегда в последнее время: импровизировать. 

— Чего? 

— Сам знаешь чего, блин, — Ричи недовольно закатывает глаза. — Рассказывай, что было с Неудачниками дальше. 

— Неудачник-нарколептик, — нервно начинает Эдди и тут же сбивается. Сглотнув и выдержав паузу, он продолжает более уверенно: — Неудачники интересуются у Нарколептика, откуда он знает столько приёмов против их клоуна. Поначалу он боится им отвечать, потому что берёт всю нужную информацию из своих снов, но через некоторое время он показывает Неудачникам много газетных вырезок, где все эти приёмы описываются. Эти газетные заметки подписаны инициалами Х.Х., и Неудачники начинают называть их автора Неудачником номер семь, потому что в той или иной степени он действует вместе с ними. И только в самом конце, когда выясняется вся история с умершей героиней снов, все узнают, что эти заметки публиковал сам Неудачник-нарколептик, и Неудачники номер один и номер семь — это один и тот же человек. 

— Но он же художник, зачем ему делать заметки? И у них уже есть журналист, — пытается возразить Ричи, хотя Эдди точно видит, что тот впечатлён. 

— Да, но Журналист не видит странные сны-инструкции. А Нарколептик видит и думает, что если донести это до людей, это как-то сможет им помочь…

— Эдди? — внезапно спрашивает Ричи, присаживаясь обратно на скамейку — так близко к Эдди, что их разделяют считанные сантиметры. 

— Что? 

— Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились? 

— Если честно, — Эдди, донельзя озадаченный таким вопросом, набирает побольше воздуха и наконец решается на ответ: — Если честно, нет. Это было так давно, ещё до школы. А что? 

— Не знаю, просто вспомнилось. Ты должен срочно пойти домой и начать уже писать грёбаный текст, пока ты не перегорел. Иначе тонна гениальных идей пропадёт зря.

Эдди срочно идёт домой, поднимается в квартиру, заходит в спальню, бросает взгляд на валяющиеся на столе черновики. 

И без всякого зазрения совести заваливается спать.


	8. Chapter 8

**\- 8 -**

— Да чтоб ты провалился, зараза! Когда ж ты наконец сгинешь! — ворчал Ричи, размахивая вокруг себя длинной палкой. Эдди так и называл её — «длинная палка Ричи». Собственно, это и было первым, что он увидел после пробуждения: Ричи пытался отогнать от них проклятущего клоуна здоровенной хреновиной, которая в своей прошлой жизни была то ли багеткой, то ли вешалкой, то ли рукояткой копья. — Эдди, ты чего проснулся? 

— Издеваешься? — буркнул Эдди, потирая ноющие виски. — Ты шумишь на весь город, как тут можно поспать вообще. 

Эдди встал с диванчика, подошёл к Ричи и взялся за палку вместе с ним. Быстро досчитав до трёх и переглянувшись, они разбежались и всадили палку прямо в клоуна. Конечно, это не действовало, во всяком случае, не полностью. Да, клоун на некоторое время исчезал, но эффект был очень краткосрочным, а как победить его окончательно и бесповоротно — они пока что так и не поняли. Отбросив палку в сторону, Эдди обессиленно опустился обратно на диван. Ричи сел рядом, взял ладонь Эдди в свою. — Предлагаю больше не портить единственное место, где ты можешь спокойно спать, а заманить клоуна туда, где мы расправимся с ним раз и навсегда. Что думаешь? 

— Хотелось бы. Только куда именно? Я уже дрался с ним на пустоши, на Нейболт-стрит, здесь два или три раза, только в пустыне не выпало шанса. Да и то я не думаю, что на исход противостояния хоть как-то влияет место. 

— Ну во-первых, — Ричи легко нажал на плечо Эдди, чтобы тот устроил свою голову у него на коленях, но Эдди начал барахтаться и сопротивляться. — Да ляг ты уже и дай сказать! — кое-как уложив Эдди, Ричи тут же извлёк сигареты. — Во-первых, в пустыне ты вроде хотел использовать какой-то новомодный способ борьбы, который почему-то зажал и до сих пор не использовал. А во-вторых, мне кажется, что место всё же имеет очень большое значение. 

— И какое же? — Эдди выхватил у Ричи сигарету и засунул в рот. Ричи в ответ на это шлёпнул его по руке и отобрал сигарету обратно. Такой ритуал они проделывали раза три за день, и это до сих пор никому из них не надоело. 

— В каком из этих мест тебе было страшнее всего? 

Первой реакцией Эдди было ответить «в пустыне». 

Выбежав на дорогу к полыхающей машине, Эдди был готов найти рядом обгоревший труп своего парня. Однако Ричи обнаружился вовсе не там, а в том месте, в котором они договорились встретиться — лежал в палатке и мирно спал. В итоге Эдди сам чуть не превратил его в обгоревший трупак. Ор стоял на всю пустыню, и как Ричи ни оправдывался, что взорванная машина нужна была для привлечения внимания, Эдди так и не успокоился, пока не высказал всё, что думает по поводу этого идиотизма. Впрочем, средство привлечения внимания всё же сработало (тем более на пару с дурными воплями), правда, привлекло не злобного клоуна, а полицейский наряд. 

Полицейские задавали им какие-то вопросы, Ричи и Эдди давали на них односложные ответы, в результате настоящая картина случившегося так и осталась тайной. Да и в любом случае, кто бы поверил, что два человека намеренно избавились от машины посреди пустыни и поселились в палатке под кактусом, устроив таким образом засаду на клоуна. Всё это прозвучало бы как бред сумасшедшего, поэтому не прозвучало вовсе. Поэтому Эдди и Ричи сделали вид, что они действительно жертвы несчастного случая, которых нужно довезти до ближайшего населённого пункта. Когда их вели к патрульной машине, Эдди едва слышно прошептал:

— Постарайся в этот раз ничего не взрывать. 

— Зачем бы мне взрывать _работающую_ машину? 

— А зачем ты нашу взорвал?!

— Я же сказал, что для привлечения внимания. К тому же она как раз не работала.

— Тут заправка в пешей доступности, придурок. 

Уезжая от несостоявшегося поля боя в пустыне, Эдди увидел фигуру клоуна, который улыбался и махал им вслед чьей-то оторванной рукой. Заглянуть своим страхам в глаза так и не удалось. 

Они с Ричи вернулись в Дерри где-то в самом конце лета. Добираться пришлось какими-то попутными автобусами, поскольку Эдди наотрез отказался угонять ещё один автомобиль. Кроме того, он сказал, что ему не стоит возвращаться в университет. Какой в этом смысл, если клоун увяжется за ними и половине кампуса в скором времени придёт конец? Ричи видел, как тяжело Эдди далось это решение, но молчал. Любые утешающие слова в данной ситуации сделали бы всё только хуже. 

За несколько лет их отсутствия Дерри почти не изменился. Такой же чистый (вернее даже будет сказать — отчищенный), чинный, чванливый и сонный. Те же дома, те же магазины, те же переулки, фонари, заборы и горшки для цветов. Сойдя с автобуса, Эдди зябко поёжился и сказал: 

— Мне очень нужно в школьную пристройку. 

— Тогда пойдём, — поняв, что Эдди, кажется, что-то задумал, Ричи оживился. До этого, практически всю дорогу от Запада до Дерри, они оба были как в воду опущенные. 

— Там же сейчас наверняка полно людей. 

— Хорошая новость, Эдди: школа на лето закрыта, — хорошую новость Ричи выложил с крайне кислым видом, да и вообще смотрел на Эдди с подозрением. 

— А сейчас разве лето? — Эдди осмотрел окружающий их городской пейзаж. Голые деревья слегка покачивались на ветру, который уныло гнал по мокрому тротуару остатки жёлтых листьев. — Раньше я думал, что летом деревья зеленеют. 

— При чём тут деревья? Дни и месяцы по календарю определяются. Вон там висят часы, и на них написано, что сегодня двадцать седьмое августа. Да и холодно тут не так, как осенью или зимой. Идём уже в пристройку, никого там нет и не будет ещё несколько дней. 

Поднявшись на третий этаж и зайдя в комнату с волшебным видом на карьер, Эдди заваливается спать на притулившийся там диванчик. С тех пор, как их начал доставать этот чёртов непонятный клоун, Эдди спит очень плохо и как попало.

Снится ему всякая мутная и очень странная дичь. Он никогда не жаловался на недостаток фантазии, однако его сны всё чаще и чаще начинают повторяться. 

Одним из самых частых оказывается сон, где Эдди попадает в психиатрическую больницу. Не как пациент, нет, напротив, он сам вынужден общаться с людьми, страдающими шизофренией, диссоциативным расстройством, биполярным расстройством и всякими прочими расстройствами. Этих людей становится так много, что Эдди уже готов их всех поубивать. 

Второе место занимает сон с маленькой комнатой. В ней нет ничего, кроме письменного стола, а на нём лежат бумаги с какими-то стрелочками, схемами и непонятными картинками. Этот сон бесит Эдди больше всего, потому что всякий раз, оказавшись в маленькой комнате, он понимает, что должен собрать воедино что-то непонятное: то ли паззл, то ли повествование, то ли историю чьей-то жизни. И он перебирает эти чёртовы листы, меняет их местами, прикладывает друг к другу в разных комбинациях, но у него не получается _ничего_. 

Эти два места снятся Эдди так часто, что возникает ощущение, будто он действительно там бывал. 

И вот впервые за долгое время и именно в _этом месте_ Эдди засыпает спокойно, дольше, чем на пару часов, и ему не снятся чёртовы психиатрические клиники и комнаты со столами. 

Но именно в _этом месте_ их снова настигает клоун. 

Эдди собирается с мыслями и наконец отвечает на вопрос Ричи:

— В подвале особняка на Нейболт-стрит. 

— Значит, мы идём на Нейболт-стрит, — бодро объявил Ричи и направился к выходу.

— Но как нам это поможет?! 

— Трудно объяснить. Просто, мне кажется, место должно быть не на твоей стороне, а на его. Если ты будешь бояться и клоуна, и места, в котором ты его встретил, но потом перестанешь бояться в принципе, вся эта дрянь наконец исчезнет. Но это не точно. 

— Хорошо, предположим, что ты прав. Тогда ответь-ка на ещё один вопрос: куда ты меня ведёшь? Выход из школы находится в другой стороне. 

— Хочу показать тебе своё любимое место в этом здании, — ответил Ричи, когда они спустились на первый этаж и подошли к небольшой деревянной двери, ведущей в школьный подвал. — Ты там когда-нибудь бывал? — спросил он загадочным шёпотом и открыл дверь. Та нещадно заскрипела на весь этаж, заставив Эдди поморщиться. 

— В подвале-то? Спроси скорее, кто там не бывал. 

Они спускаются вглубь по крутой каменной лестнице. С тех пор, как Эдди закончил школу, подвал совсем не изменился, он всё такой же старый, не знавший ремонта с самого основания мира, обшарпанный, сырой, пустынный, холодный, с тусклым освещением. Эдди неуютно ёжится и говорит: 

— Когда я был мелким, это всё напоминало мне катакомбы. Хотя оно и сейчас напоминает, — голос гулким эхом отскакивает от стен. — Спорим, где-то за этими стенами есть какие-нибудь старые захоронения? 

— Ага, захоронения первых поселенцев Дерри.

— Что, серьёзно?! — Эдди чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте от услышанного. 

— Да чёрт их знает. Хочешь устроить археологические раскопки? Встань сюда, — они подходят к решётке, за которой находится ещё одна лестница наверх, точно такая же, как первая, только ведущая в восточное крыло и почему-то всегда запертая. — Видишь? 

Эдди всматривается в до боли знакомое помещение и _видит_. Коричневый неровный потолок, пляшущие тени от мигающих ламп, старые, давно забытые всеми двери в никуда — всё это, виденное сотни и сотни раз, становится вдруг таким мрачным, волшебным и _другим_. Эдди начинает казаться, что он перенёсся то ли в другое место, то ли и вовсе в другое время, и вся эта лёгкая и тёплая атмосферная жуть не имеет ничего общего с жутью и мраком подвала дома на Нейболт-стрит. 

По пути в особняк Эдди решает зайти ещё и к себе домой: запасаться уверенностью, так по полной. Ричи не возражает, вообще никто не возражает — дома, как и в школе, не заперто и никого нет. Они поднимаются на второй этаж, Эдди начинает рыться в своих старых вещах, Ричи расхаживает по комнате, рассматривая висящие на стенах фотографии. Через несколько минут Эдди ловит себя на том, что он давно уже ни в чём не роется, а сидит на полу и пялится на Ричи. Тот этого не замечает, занятый изучением комнаты Эдди, а _жаль_.

— Эдди, ты обалдел? — удивлённо воскликнул Ричи, когда Эдди внезапно вскочил и сильно толкнул его на кровать. Ничего не отвечая, Эдди забрался на Ричи верхом, запустил руки ему под футболку, наклонился и прижался губами к его губам в требовательном поцелуе. — Эдс, — кое-как промямлил Ричи, разорвав поцелуй, — мы же шли, — и резко вздохнул, когда Эдди мягко поцеловал его в шею, — мы же шли… 

Если они куда-то и шли, то слова — нет. Ричи снова безуспешно попытался закончить фразу, но как это можно было сделать, если руки Эдди вовсю блуждали по его телу, заставляя плавиться от целого букета ощущений, и сопротивляться нарастающему возбуждению было не только нереально — этого просто не хотелось. 

— Умолкни, — припечатал Эдди, заставляя Ричи полностью сдаться.

Первое, что с утра видит Эдди — это Билл, заглядывающий к нему в комнату. 

— Я что, опять проспал три дня? — неохотно спрашивает Эдди. Ему до ужаса не хочется раздражать Билла своими странными необъяснимыми выходками и вообще хочется, чтобы Билл просто не обращал на это внимания. 

— Нет, не три. Ты собираешься сегодня поработать? 

Эдди выползает из кровати, неспешно одевается и делает то, к чему уже так привык — бросает взгляд на черновики. Он практически продумал весь сюжет, записал основные детали, обсудил с Ричи всё, что нужно и не нужно было писать. Хотел ли он продолжать? 

— Я не буду заканчивать эту пьесу. 

Билл заходит в комнату, садится на кровать и смотрит на Эдди, как на сумасшедшего, совершившего в состоянии аффекта три убийства и один грабёж. 

— Ты потратил на неё столько времени и сил. Что значит _«я не буду»_? 

— Это значит, Билл, что я не буду её дописывать, — Эдди начинает привычно расхаживать туда-сюда. — Она никогда не увидит свет, ей не бывать. Я забросил её уже несколько дней назад и больше к ней не вернусь. 

— Может, хотя бы расскажешь, почему? 

— Я не знаю, как объяснить это, чтобы было понятно. 

— Ты писатель, да к тому же ещё и психолог, кому, как не тебе, уметь объяснять сложные вещи. 

— Вот это вот всё, — Эдди хватает со стола стопку бумаги, сминая и комкая листы со словами, над которыми он сидел столько времени, — сводит меня с ума. Я старался в кои-то веки, впервые в жизни, не оглядываться на окружающую меня действительность и придумать что-то _новое_ и что-то _своё_. И что в итоге? Мало того, что самого первого своего героя я списал с себя самого. Мало того, что я пишу о герое, которому снится его бывшая, и тут мне начинает сниться парень, с которым мы встречаемся для обсуждений, и я начинаю списывать эту бывшую с этого самого парня. Это всё хрень, это хоть как-то можно перетерпеть или даже переписать. Но, кроме всего этого, чем дальше я ухожу в сюжет, тем сильнее у меня ощущение, что я всё это не придумываю, а вспоминаю, как будто когда-то я сам всё это пережил. У меня от этого крыша едет, так что к чертям! — Эдди бросает все бумаги в мусорную корзину и обессиленно опускается на стул. 

— Ты походу просто влюбился, Эдс, что в этом такого? — Билл просто разводит руками, словно речь идёт не о помешательстве, а о бытовой истории, каких каждый день случаются сотни и тысячи. — А кто этот парень, с которым вы всё время встречаетесь? 

— Ричи, — ляпнул Эдди, даже не подумав, что только что сказал. Билл побледнел так резко, что Эдди даже слегка привстал, готовый чуть что оказывать ему первую медицинскую помощь. 

— Какой Ричи?

— Ричи Тозиер, — уточнил Эдди, не понимая такой странной реакции на обычное имя. Билл слегка потряс головой, словно сбрасывал сон или наваждение. Выдержав долгую паузу, он наконец собрался с мыслями и сказал: 

— Эдс, Ричи погиб около двадцати лет назад.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- 9 -**

— Всё-таки надо было захватить с собой твою длинную палку, — сказал Эдди, когда они с Ричи подошли к нужному дому на Нейболт-стрит. Из вещей у них были только ингалятор и маленький фонарик: оба сошлись во мнении, что если для победы им нужно просто не бояться, то всякие опасные для жизни предметы стоит забыть. Но теперь Эдди засомневался.

— А Западную Вирджинию тебе не захватить? — засмеялся Ричи, толкая входную дверь. — Больно многого хочешь. И это была твоя идея прийти сюда без всего. 

Особняк предсказуемо встретил их гробовой тишиной и полумраком. Эдди оглядывается вокруг, осматривает старый полуразвалившийся камин, стоящий рядом с ним облезлый диван, большой обшарпанный стол, на котором, кажется, виднеются остатки сохранившихся листов бумаги. Сквозь доски на заколоченных окнах в помещение проникают слабые лучи холодного вечернего солнца, в них застывают причудливые фигуры из пылинок. Здесь всё кажется застывшим: пыль, воздух, холод, время и засевший в каждом уголке страх. А ещё здесь просто адские залежи пыли, они покрывают абсолютно все поверхности толстым пушистым слоем, и Эдди моментально чувствует, что у него свербит в носу. Ещё через секунду он оглушительно чихает. 

— Сдурел?! — Ричи даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Ещё раз так сделаешь, и побеждать придётся тебя, а не клоуна. 

— Прости, — виновато пискнул Эдди. — Но тут слишком мерзко. А ещё, — он понизил голос до шёпота, — у меня есть ощущение, что я уже здесь бывал. 

— Наверное, это потому, — Ричи тоже перешёл на шёпот, подкрался к Эдди со спины и подсветил его лицо фонариком, — что ты уже тут бывал. Совсем склероз, что ли, уже? 

— Да я не о том вообще! — Эдди резким движением отпихнул Ричи от себя. — Я бывал только в подвале и ловил там галлюцинации. А сейчас мне кажется, что я заходил вон в те боковые комнаты и на второй этаж, притом заходил не на самом деле, а словно… в другой жизни. 

— Наш клоун плохо на тебя влияет, Эдс, — Ричи слегка ухмыльнулся, но не стал подкалывать Эдди на тему только что сказанного им и продолжил рыскать по комнате в поисках двери в подвал. 

— Не без этого. Но в данном случае он вообще ни при чём. Ты не в той стороне ищешь, — пройдя мимо Ричи, Эдди направился в противоположный угол. Там было темно, хоть глаз выколи, поэтому дверь пришлось искать на ощупь (изгваздавшись в пыли по самые уши, но, как говорится, хочешь победить страх — победи страх перед обычной пылью). Через пару минут послышался тихий скрип. 

— А раньше ты не мог этого сделать, блин?! — возмутился Ричи. 

Они спускаются в подвал по узкой деревянной лестнице. Эдди делает аккуратный шаг, и доска под ним угрожающе трещит. С перепугу Эдди со всей дури вцепился в Ричи, тот досадливо зашипел. 

— Да что с тобой такое, Эдди-спагетти?! 

— Я чуть не провалился! 

— Некуда здесь проваливаться, — Ричи обхватил Эдди за пояс, слегка приподнял его, преодолел последние три ступеньки и аккуратно поставил Эдди обратно на пол. — Разве что туда. 

Под «туда» Ричи подразумевал красующийся посреди подвала старый каменный колодец. 

На первом этаже особняка было прохладно. Чуть-чуть теплее, чем на улице, где были практически заморозки, но так казалось в основном из-за того, что в здании не было ветра. В подвале холодно. Сырой ледяной воздух сковывал движения и заставлял каждые полминуты дышать на замерзающие ладони. Когда Эдди подошёл к потрескавшемуся, влажно блестящему кругу камней, оттуда дунуло таким морозом, что у Эдди едва не отвалился нос. 

— Мрааааак, — протянул Ричи, заглядывая в чернеющую глубину колодца. — И вот там живёт самое жуткое зло всех времён и народов? 

В эту же секунду на бортике колодца с характерным шлепком появилась рука в белой перчатке. Эдди и Ричи инстинктивно сделали шаг назад. _«Всё, как договаривались, помнишь?»_

Эдди наблюдал появления клоуна из раза в раз вот уже несколько лет — и всё равно никогда не бывал готов к очередным вывертам, неестественным углам, диким поворотам шеи, вращающимся глазам и злобному оскалу. К тому моменту, как клоун вылез на тусклый свет целиком, Эдди, пятясь, отошёл от него почти на другой конец подвала. И понял, что сделал огромную глупость, потому что, будь Эдди вблизи, клоун просто замахнулся бы рукой и ударил, а теперь у него есть возможность прыгнуть. 

И он прыгнул. Эдди едва успел отскочить в сторону, упав на пол, он несколько раз перекатился через бок, разбрасывая во все стороны клубы пыли. Жуть пробирала просто до самых внутренностей, Эдди едва не поборол желание убежать отсюда с воплями. Ричи попытался отвлечь внимание клоуна на себя — и следующая атака, конечно, обрушилась на него. Эдди попытался успокоить себя, однако это было легко только на словах, а попробуй просто не бояться на самом деле, особенно когда рядом с тобой — сам страх, кидающийся на тебя снова и снова. 

И всё же Эдди чувствовал, что то, что он придумал, работает. Атаки становились всё слабее, отражать каждую волну страха было всё легче. В какой-то момент он так этому обрадовался, что оступился и полетел на пол. И понял, что прямо сейчас в него вонзят огромные когти. В эту же секунду Ричи, промчавшись через весь подвал и подхватив с пола ржавую длинную железяку, оставшуюся тут, видимо, от колодезного механизма, вогнал её прямо клоуну в висок. 

Резкий разворот, взмах руки в белой перчатке — и Ричи отлетает обратно в угол. 

Эдди вскакивает и, наплевав на клоуна, на себя, на всё происходящее, несётся к нему. 

— Ты сдурел?! — орёт Эдди не своим голосом. — Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Я тебе жизнь спас, тупица, — спокойно отвечает Ричи, садясь и отряхиваясь от пыли. 

— Ты же мог всё испортить! И тебя наверняка ранили!

— Но не испортил же. И не ранили. И это работает. 

— Что у тебя работает? Голову свою заставь работать!

— Он не исчез, как раньше, вот, что работает! — Ричи тоже решил поорать и для пущего эффекта ещё и помахать руками. — Всякий раз, когда мы били его в каком-нибудь другом месте, он рассеивался, а сейчас он всё ещё здесь. Это значит, что тут действительно его место, и то, как ты предложил его одолеть, сработает!

Эдди наконец позволил себе оглянуться. Клоун и правда никуда не исчез. Медленно, резкими дёргаными движениями, прямо с железкой в голове, он брёл в сторону колодца. 

— Лови, уходит же! — с этими словами Ричи помчался прямо к клоуну, который пытался спрятаться в колодце, и вцепился ему в руку. Тот резко взбрыкнул, будто не ожидая, что на него кто-то набросится, но не тут-то было. Ричи держал крепко, а силы у твари были на исходе. Эдди подошёл к клоуну вплотную, собрался с духом, заглянул ему прямо в глаза и медленно и чётко проговорил: 

— Я. Тебя. Не. Боюсь. 

Что-то слабо чиркнуло — и клоун разлетелся серым пылевым облаком. Ричи резко закашлялся, Эдди философски подумал, что он и так уже весь в пыли, так что хуже не станет. 

— Что это за хрень была? — сипит Ричи, откашливая и сплёвывая пыль. 

— Ты уверен, что мы вообще хотим это знать? Главное, что мы больше его никогда не увидим. 

Они шли по улице Дерри, держась за руки. Вокруг не было ни души, хотя было ещё светло. Солнце, повисшее над самым горизонтом несколько часов назад, решило остаться там на веки вечные. Промозглый ветер также продолжал задувать и гонять по земле остатки мёртвых листьев. 

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал? — первым подал голос Ричи. _Он ещё способен что-то там думать_. Эдди вообще чувствовал себя то ли амёбой, то ли сразу привидением: в голове не водилось ни осколочка мысли, тело не чувствовало абсолютно ничего, и он просто шёл на автомате, мечтая забраться в какое-нибудь тёплое уютное место и проспать там лет десять. Не дождавшись, пока Эдди уточнит, о чём, Ричи продолжил: — Что всё: наша миссия выполнена, и теперь ты укатишь обратно в свой университет, а я останусь торчать здесь. 

Эдди резко остановился, выдернул свою руку из руки Ричи и посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного.

— И откуда ты взял этот бред? По-твоему, я с тобой только потому, что нам клоуна надо было убить? 

— Если нет, тогда останься жить здесь, со мной. Не уезжай. 

— Не могу. 

— Да что с тобой? — Ричи взвыл от досады, вцепившись себе в волосы. — Я это сегодня уже спрашивал, но не поленюсь спросить ещё раз: что с тобой не так?

— Со мной всё нормально, — тихо ответил Эдди, — просто я должен вернуться и закончить… 

— Кому должен? Кто тебя там ждёт? Спустя столько лет к тому же. 

Эдди пожал плечами. Ответы на эти вопросы были предельно очевидны: никому и никто. Отчасти Эдди сказал это по привычке. Отчасти его нежелание остаться в Дерри объяснялось тем, что он так хотел отсюда уехать — но по иронии именно тут он встретил человека, который заменил ему всё и всех. Ричи, напротив, так хотел уехать сюда — и тоже нашёл всё, что хотел. Чёртов Дерри, со всех сторон прав. 

— Ладно, — разрушив долгую неловкую паузу, заговорил Ричи. — Если ты всё-таки думаешь уехать, я просто обязан сводить тебя ещё в одно потрясающее место. 

— Тоже с покойничками? – усмехнулся Эдди. 

Вопреки опасениям Эдди, Ричи привёл его на карьер. В последний раз Эдди бывал здесь в далёком детстве. С обрыва открывался красивый серо-зелёно-голубой вид на реку, на торчащие из неё камни и на растущие на противоположном краю деревья: большинство из них облетели, но на некоторых ещё трепетала жёлтая, коричневая, а местами и зелёная листва. Стальное синее небо отражалось в холодной воде. 

— Тут просто восхитительно, Ричи, — Эдди даже не стал скрывать своего восторга. 

— Ерунду всякую впаривать не стану. Погнали на тот берег? 

— Что? Нет! — выкрикнул Эдди, в ужасе делая шаг назад. 

— Да брось, Эдс, до него же рукой подать, разбежался — и прыгнул.

Эдди бросил взгляд вперёд. До другой стороны обрыва действительно было очень близко, при желании это расстояние можно было легко перепрыгнуть. В том направлении заманчиво покачивался небольшой лесок, за которым словно скрывалось что-то новое и неизведанное — Эдди никогда не бывал в тех местах. Однако прыгать он умел довольно паршиво, а лететь вниз пришлось бы очень далеко и к тому же прямиком в ледяную воду и на острые камни. Поэтому — нет, он не сможет. 

— Давай я тебе покажу, — решительно заявил Ричи и помчался к обрыву. Эдди хотел заорать «Стой!» или «Зачем мне на это смотреть, я всё равно не смогу так же?!», но поперхнулся воплем, когда у самого края Ричи вдруг резко остановился и осел на землю. Эдди в два счёта оказался рядом. Уложив Ричи и устроив его голову у себя на коленях, Эдди, не долго думая, задрал ему футболку. 

— Это, блядь, что такое?! — заорал он, обмирая от ужаса. На боку Ричи, под рёбрами, виднелся порез — совсем не длинный, но, очевидно, глубокий. 

— Незачем так орать. Это дыра. 

— Вот именно, что дыра! Я же спрашивал, ранили тебя или нет, какого хрена ты молчал, обмудок безответственный! А ещё старше меня! 

— Я же просил не орать. Глянь, из меня даже ни капли не вытекло. 

— Конечно, не вытекло, идиот, она вся внутрь ушла, — Эдди сглатывает — и не выдерживает, позволяя слезам предательски течь из глаз. 

— Эдс, — зовёт его Ричи так тихо, что едва можно расслышать. 

— Чего тебе? — Эдди пытается улыбнуться и ласково гладит Ричи по волосам. 

— Ты же меня всё равно любишь? 

— Умрёшь — точно любить не стану, — шутливо грозится Эдди. Наверное, это единственное, что ему остаётся, когда сердце рвёт в клочья. _Всё же не может закончиться здесь, сейчас и вот так, верно?_

Ричи протянул руку, слегка коснулся щеки Эдди указательным пальцем, вытирая бегущую слезу. Через пару секунд рука обессиленно опустилась обратно на грудь, и Ричи закрыл глаза.

В Дерри идёт дождь. Он шёл тут всё время до переезда Эдди, идёт и теперь. Ничего не меняется. Он льёт и льёт, умывая и без того отдраенные улицы, украшенные множеством цветочных горшков. На кладбище тихо и одиноко, да и кто пойдёт сюда в такую погоду и в такой день.

Перед тем, как прийти сюда, Эдди заходит к себе домой — впервые за много лет. Спроси его сейчас, каким был приём его матери, Эдди не вспомнит, настолько сильно его мысли были заняты далёким прошлым. У себя в комнате он находит целую кучу записей, объявлений, газетных вырезок, фотографий, рисунков, сохранившихся с тех времён, когда ему было примерно тринадцать лет. 

_В городе Дерри, штат Мэн, пропадают дети. В шесть раз чаще, чем по всей стране. Ни одна жертва пока не найдена. Пропала Бетти Рипсом. Ричи Тозиер погиб в результате несчастного случая._

В голову Эдди лавиной врываются воспоминания обо всех этих «случаях». Он помнит загадочные исчезновения, Клуб Неудачников, одинаковые видения, клоуна, сражение в коллекторе, гибель Ричи, решающий удар Беверли, **всё**. 

Конечно, Ричи — _его_ Ричи — больше нет, как и последнего способа, которым можно было увидеться с ним. 

Уезжая из Дерри, Эдди подозревает, что ему не приснится больше ничего.


	10. Chapter 10

**-//-**

Ричи сидел на краю обрыва и смотрел на зеленеющий перед ним лесок. Где-то на другом берегу находился Дерри. На карьере грело солнышко, дул приятный летний ветерок, на небе проплывала одинокая тучка, внизу шумела тёплая речка. Не момент, а мечта.

Именно в этот самый момент с противоположного берега раздался крик: 

— Ричи! 

Оглянувшись, Ричи увидел несущегося к обрыву Эдди. Едва Ричи открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть «Стой!» или «Зачем?» или «Откуда ты тут?!», как Эдди, резко оттолкнувшись, совершил прыжок и оказался рядом с Ричи. 

— Ты нормальный вообще? — возмущению Ричи не было предела. Радости, кстати, тоже. — Ты что вытворяешь? 

— Ты так упрашивал меня остаться, а теперь недоволен, — Эдди картинно надулся. — А это что такое? 

Он выдернул из рук Ричи книгу. Тот был так ошарашен словами Эдди, что никак не отреагировал на это. 

— Ты решил _остаться_? 

— Да, — спокойно ответил Эдди, листая книжку. — Я это ещё давно решил. 

Ричи схватил Эдди за воротник, подтащил к себе и впился в его губы таким поцелуем, будто от этого зависела судьба всей мультивселенной. Эдди протестующе замычал. Отстранившись, Ричи протянул Эдди руку и сказал: 

— Пойдём, покажу тебе кое-что интересное. 

Эдди шёл в новое и неизведанное, прямо на ходу листая отобранную у Ричи книгу. В ней были несколько закладок, по словам Ричи — на его любимых местах. Одна из страниц привлекла внимание Эдди сильнее остальных: на ней не было закладки, но один из кусочков текста был выделен цветным маркером. 

_«Один китаёза, из династии Тан, — по мнению некоторых, большой философ, — ему однажды приснилось, что он — бабочка, и с этой минуты он уже никогда не был полностью уверен, что он не бабочка, которой снится, что она китайский философ»._ [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] Т. Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»


End file.
